I'm Not Jealous
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: Duncan Evans didn't get jealous. Never had he once gotten jealous over a girl. At least, he used to be able to say that. Now? Not so much. -Eventual DxC
1. Swedish Chick

Duncan Evans didn't get jealous. _Never_ had he once gotten jealous over a girl.

At least, he _used_ to be able to say that. Now? Not so much.

Maybe the saying was true; all guys wanted what they couldn't have. Because, a few days ago, if you had asked Duncan if he'd ever even _thought _about dating Courtney Callahan, he would of laughed in your face. To him, she was nothing more than a bit of entertainment in his dull school life. And to her, the Juvenile Delinquent was the _most_ infuriating person in the entire world; sent from the underworld to torture her for some mistake she must of made in the past sixteen years.

But, a lot can change in four days, as the two now know.

And this, is where our story begins.

* * *

"I swear, Bridgette, he just _loves _making my life a living hell." Courtney ranted into her cell phone, while walking home from school that Thursday afternoon. It was the middle of May, and Bridgette, -Courtney's best friend- was home sick with the flu. Now, the brunette's original intention had been to check up on the blond surfer chick to see how she was. But then, Bridgette had asked, _"How was school?"_ and just like a trigger, it set Courtney off into rant mode.

"Court, I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you made it sound," the blond paused to cough a few times before speaking again. "you know how you have that habit of blowing things way out of proportion."

"He told the Teacher I had drugs in my backpack! DRUGS! My Science Teacher searched my bag, Bridgette! In front of the entire class! And when he didn't find anything, Duncan just shrugged and said; _Guess I was wrong. I'm only looking out for Princess' health."_ She mimicked his tone of voice perfectly.

"But you didn't get in trouble or anything, right?"

"Well, no, but do you know how embarrassed I was?!" Courtney shouted into the phone, and caused Bridgette to wince at the volume.

"I know you're upset, but you just have to calm down. Go home and do some yoga or something." The blond advised, and sneezed once.

"Sorry, Bridge. I know I'm talking your ear off. I'm almost home anyway, I'll call you tomorrow." Bridgette murmured a quick goodbye, and the former CIT shut her phone.

"Princess!" Oh god, no.

Spinning around to face the street, Courtney was suddenly hit with three water balloons. Duncan rode passed her house on his bike, laughing the whole way.

"Ugh! _Duncan!_" She screeched as he made a U-turn and stopped side her.

"Mm, nice bra, Darling. Red, Lacey, Nice. I approve." Glancing down at her soaked tank top, she shrieked and rushed inside, ready to go back out and gouge out the boy's eyes with a knife.

He was lucky all the stake knives were currently being ran through the dishwasher.

* * *

Riding toward his home a few blocks away from Courtney's, Duncan smirked to himself.

Damn, that girl just made it so easy. The simplest things would tick her off, though it made the game he was playing that much more fun.

Hell, the mocha skinned female should of counted herself lucky that Duncan had felt a tad bit merciful that day, and not filled the balloons with orange hair dye like he'd planned. She would of been orange for weeks.

After the drug search, and the water balloons, the teal eyed boy vaguely wondered if he should make it three in a row. Maybe he could-

Before he could start brainstorming some ideas, his cell buzzed in his shorts pocket. So pulling onto the sidewalk, the Bad Boy stuck his phone to his ear. "Wassup?"

"Hey, Dude! You'll never guess what's happening!" Geoff launched into a story before Duncan was even given a chance to think about what the Party Boy was talking about.

"We're getting a transfer student tomorrow!" He finished, after a too long explanation that had been putting the mowhawk wearing teenager to sleep.

"A new student? That's it?" Duncan asked incredulously.

"Man, think of the possibilities. It could be a hot, Swedish, babe!" That lit off a spark of interest inside Duncan's head.

"Do you know if it's a chick or a dude?"

"Nah. I just got the text from DJ, he's the one who told me about the new student. He got a phone call from Carter, who got a e-mail from Emily, who heard a rumor from Joe, who talked to a Teacher who-"

"Okay, okay, I get it! You don't know." Duncan finally cut off his blabbing friend, who chuckled in response.

"Well, he or she is gonna be in our home room tomorrow morning. Guess we'll find out then."

"Mmhm."

"Oh, I gotta run, Man. I'm planning a kick ass party for tomorrow night. You in?" He could practically see the cowboy hat wearing guy's ecstatic smile.

"You know I'm in. Nine o-clock?"

"Yeah. Later, D."

"See ya, Geoff."

Hanging up his cell and stuffing it back into his pocket, thoughts of the girl he had just throw water balloons at were forgotten. And getting back on his bike, Duncan smirked.

_I hope it's a __Swedish__ chick.

* * *

_

**AN: I'm actually excited about starting this story. But don't worry, I'm still gonna update Her Mask, as well. I just decided to do this as a little side project for when I'm not writing HM. So, tell me what'cha thought!**_  
_


	2. Student Revealed

Zooming down the street on his bike, Duncan wondered once again about the new transfer student that was supposedly arriving that morning.

It could be a guy, which, really wouldn't be so bad. The dude might turn out to be cool.

Or it could be a chick, a really hot chick. ...Or a really _ugly_ chick.

Either way, he could cope.

...Probably._  
_

As he passed Courtney's house like he did almost every morning-most days he'd skip school all together-and smirked.

_A new day, a new way to torture Princess._

* * *

Courtney arrived in homeroom early, like everyday, and prayed this would be one of those days where Duncan didn't show up at all.

_The gods must still be spiting me._ The brunette thought bitterly as Duncan walked through the door just before the bell rang.

"Morning, Princess." He greeted with his signature smirk, and the girl scowled in response.

The Bad Boy didn't seemed phased by her stony silence, and just went to the back of the room and sat next to Geoff, who was hopping up and down in his seat in anticipation.

"Have you the him or her, yet?" Duncan asked, yawning.

"Nah. But I'm so excited!" The blond replied, and Duncan chuckled.

"I couldn't tell."

"Really? Cause I was bouncing up and down all excited-like, and-"

The teal eyed boy snorted and cut his friend off. "Sarcasm, Dude. Sarcasm."

And just then, the classroom door swung open, and standing there was a boy who should of had 'Prep' tattooed on his forehead.

He had golden blond hair that reached the end of his neck, and deep, chocolate brown eyes. He had on a white button up shirt -with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows- a red tie which hung loosely around his neck, a pair of simple black jeans, and a pair of white running shoes.

The Juvenile Delinquent knew the second the new student walked in the class with that casual smile, that Duncan and himself were not going to get along.

"Everyone," Principal Kean walked into the room behind the new guy, grinning, and fluffing up her raven black hair that was so obviously fake. "This is Matthew Thomas."

Matthew flashed the class a grin, and Duncan was sure he heard half the girls in the class swoon.

"Treat Matthew with respect and kindness. I'll be back later." Principal Kean said, before ducking out of the class.

The pretty boy gave a kind smile to Alison and Mary who waved at him with flirty smiles, and offered him a desk in between them.

"Thanks, girls. But I think I'll sit over here, instead." Matt smiled and, -just as Duncan internally pleaded him not to- took the free seat behind Courtney.

"Hey, I'm Matt." He introduced himself as Courtney spun around to look at the boy.

Smiling almost shyly, the mocha haired girl stuck out her hand to the boy who shook it. "Courtney."

The mowhawk wearing teenager clamped his teeth together as a strange feeling began to well up inside him.

Matt moved Courtney's hand to his lips and kissed the top of it, and by then, white hot feeling was bubbling up inside Duncan like a baking soda and vinegar volcano.

"It's lovely to meet you, Courtney." He dropped her hand, and her cheeks were a flushed pink, as she nodded mutely.

_Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!  
_

--

Geoff seemed unaware of the hostility spilling out of Duncan as the two rode their bikes side by side after school, later that day.

"Okay, so he's no Swedish chick, be he seems pretty cool." The blond said, speeding up a bit faster.

Duncan grunted. "Can we not talk about him?"

"What the matter with you, D?"

"That fucking bastard is whats the matter with me!" Duncan shouted, slamming on his breaks by accident, and very nearly flipped over his handle bars.

"Whoa! Hash words, Dude. What'd he do?" Geoff asked, coming to a much gentler stop than his friend.

The furious teenager heaved a sigh. "Well, he didn't really _do _anything. He just got like, half the girls in our school's attention. Including Princess'!"

Geoff smirked a very Duncan-like smirk. "Ooh... I see. You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" He instantly defended, but Geoff's smirk stayed in place.

"You're angry cause that Dude might steal away your girl."

"She isn't my girl! She's my..." Duncan paused, pursing his lips. "She's just mine, okay?"

The Party Boy chuckled, and started moving onward on his bike again. "He's so jealous."

* * *

"So is he cute?" Bridgette asked with a grin, wiping her nose with a tissue.

"Extremely." Courtney smiled in return. "And a total gentleman."

"And how is Duncan taking all this?"

"What do you mean?" The former CIT scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Well he's never really had to... _share_ you, before."

The mocha skinned girl scoffed. "Share me? What do I look like? A doll?"

Bridgette just shook her head, smiling. Everything she'd say would go in one ear and out the other.

But the truth of the matter was still the same; whether Courtney really knew or not, the next day at school would not go easy.

* * *

**AN: A very short little chapter today. :P But still, review~**


	3. War

The classroom was empty as usual when Courtney stepped inside that morning, so she took her seat and began checking her math homework without hesitation.

But just before she had finished checking the second question, the door opened again. And there, in all his blond glory, stood Matt.

"Good morning." He greeted her, then took his seat behind her.

"Morning, Matthew."

He chuckled. "Just call me Matt, Beautiful."

Normally, had the nickname came from_ that_ vile Punk-Who shall remain nameless, to keep her from going into rant mode- she would of rolled her eyes or snapped at the boy. But coming from this, obviously _good _student, and _good _person,-That her Parent's would totally approve of by the way- it's like someone let loose a swarm of butterflies in her stomach.

"May I see your schedule?" The chocolate eyed boy grinned, holding his hand out politely.

Nodding, Courtney dug into her backpack, and pulled out a slip of paper.

Eyes glancing over the sheet, he grinned. "We have gym, music, and homeroom together."

The classroom door opened once again, and Duncan strolled in, which completely blew Courtney's mind.

Duncan was nearly twenty minutes early! Okay, so either pigs had learned how to fly, or this was the first sign of the Apocalypse.

His teal eyes landing on the brunette, he shot her a smile. But upon noticing the bastard of a blond boy in close proximity with said brunette, Duncan scowled.

Ignoring them both now, the Bad Boy marched to his seat, but faltered in a step when he heard _Matthew_ speak.

"So, it's only my second day here, how about showing me around, Beautiful?"

Oh _hell_ no.

Spinning on his heel, Duncan looked at the pretty boy and fixed a fake smile onto his face.

"So your name is Matthew, right?" He asked, cutting of Courtney who had been just about to respond to the good boy's question.

"Matt, actually." _Who the fuck cares?_ Duncan thought in annoyance. "But let me guess, you're... Duncan, right?"

"The one and only." The former CIT rolled her eyes at that. "And I was wondering if we could have a little chat, in the hallway?"

Matt shrugged. "Sure."

--

"I'll make this quick. Back off of Princess." Duncan growled, but Matthew didn't even flinch.

"Princess? Oh, you must mean Courtney." Matt continued to smile easily. "She's very gorgeous, and smart, too. Quite a catch."

"Seriously, Dude. I mean it. Back _off._" The Juvenile Delinquent took a step closer to the un-intimidated teenager.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?"

The boy's question caught the Bad Boy off guard. "Well, no, but-"

"So she's free game."

A part of Duncan wanted to throw a tantrum, stomp his foot, and yell at the top of his lungs, _'She's mine! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!'_ but he wasn't a little kid anymore. And problems couldn't be solved by throwing tantrums.

The frustrated boy grabbed the front of the other guy's shirt and snarled out. "No. She is _not _free game." Seriously, five more seconds and Duncan was gonna hit this kid.

Smirking, Matt put his hands up in a defensive position and whispered, "Have fun in detention."

Before the teal eyed boy could figure out what was going on, Matt teared up and shouted. "B-But I don't have any lunch money!"

"Duncan Evans!" Principal Kean gasped in shock, and the aforementioned male instantly let go of the blonde's shirt.

"My office! Right now!" She shouted, gabbing a stubby finger down the Hallway.

Duncan couldn't stop his mouth from falling open. That so-called _Good Boy_ had _NOT_ just gotten him in trouble.

As he very reluctantly marched down the hallway, hands shoved in his pockets, he shot an icy glare at Matt, who was smirking.

Oh, this was _so _freaking war, now.

* * *

Matthew came back into class just before the bell, and Courtney gave him a small smile when he sat back in his seat.

"So, what happened?"

"Oh, nothing out of the usual I'm sure. Duncan just totally tried to take my lunch money." Matt snorted. "Good thing he got caught."

The brunette felt a wave of confusion sweep over her. Sure, Duncan picked on the dweebs and the nerds and annoyed the hell out of her, but he was never one to steal lunch money. That topic brought her back to a conversation the two had had just a week before Matt had shown up.

_"Jeez, Duncan. Spray painting the lockers, really? Why don't you just steal some kid's lunch money or something?" Courtney had asked, hands on her hips, when she ran into Duncan in the waiting room outside the Principal's office._

_He had scoffed. "Steal someones lunch money? That's so fucking lame. Who even does that anymore? It's definitely not my style, Babe."_

"He tried to steal your lunch money? Really?" She just couldn't wrap her head around that. Because, as much as she hated to think Matthew might be lying, Duncan had been right. It wasn't his style. Though, maybe he changed his mind about that. Yes, that was perfectly logical. Ugh, thinking about Duncan as _logical,_ of all things, made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Exactly as I said, Beautiful. Now, about you showing me around the school..."

Matthew wouldn't lie to her. No, he was too good for that.

At least, that's what she was begging her subconscious to believe.

* * *

**AN: So Matt is a little more evil than we gave him credit for, hm? But Duncan is right. It's war. And as we all know, all is fair in love in war. Correct? Review~  
**


	4. Fuse

"He really got you detention?" Geoff raised an eyebrow while the two ran laps around the field during Gym.

Duncan clicked his tongue in his mouth, scouting the field for any sign of his Princess, or the Pretty Boy. "Yeah. And I so don't need _help_ getting into detention."

"That's rough, Dude." Geoff smiled sympathetically, but his eyes were on a certain blond girl, -who had gotten over her flu and was back in school- once they finished their last lap.

"Jesus Christ, Geoff. Just go talk to her." Duncan gestured with a snap of his head to Bridgette, who was talking to a girl from Duncan's Socials class, Gwen. The two girls were sitting on the other side of the field, having just finished their own laps.

"I can't, D. She's too... cute. I'll say something stupid." The criminal almost felt like shaking the Party Boy and yelling _"SHE'S JUST A GIRL! GET THE FUCK OVER IT!"_

But, being the good friend he was, kept his mouth shut, then he simply shoved the boy in the back, toward the surfer chick.

Sucking in a deep breath, Geoff marched over to Bridgette, who looked up with a smile upon his arrival.

"Uh, hey, Bridge. Gwen." He nodded toward the Goth girl, who gave him a weak smile in return, and took that as her cue to leave. "Um, I'm gonna go see what LeShawna's up to, later, Bridgette."

With a wave, the currently zen-like girl gave her full attention to Geoff, who'd just taken a seat beside her.

"Sooo..." Geoff trailed off, tugging at the front of his lucky cowboy hat awkwardly.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Bridgette asked suddenly.

"Shoot."

"How does Duncan feel about Courtney?" The question surprised the blue eyed male, and caused a frown of confusion to spread on his face.

"Why do you wanna know that?"

"It's just, Court told me he was acting kinda weird around the new student, Matt, yesterday and today, so." She shrugged.

"Well..." Geoff paused. He took a look at Duncan, who had successfully managed to track down Courtney, and by the look of it, the two seemed to be arguing. Very furiously, at that. "I don't know, Bridge. It's like... he doesn't wanna date her, but he doesn't want anyone else to date her, either."

Bridgette thought this over for a moment, before her tone turned cold. "She's just a toy to him, a plaything, and he doesn't wanna share her."

"Come on, Duncan doesn't think of her like that." Geoff's own tone didn't sound very convincing, even in his ears. Because honestly, the boy was unsure what Duncan _really _thought about the brunette.

"Geoff, can you _honestly_ say that if they started dating, he wouldn't end up tossing her aside once he got bored?"

Before Geoff could get a word out, their PE Teacher was blowing a whistle and yelling at the kids to get into teams for a game of soccer.

Well, that chat certainly hadn't gone the way he'd planned.

* * *

"So what were you two arguing about today, Man?" Geoff asked while shoving his hand into a bag of chips, sprawled out along his couch with his two best friends beside him.

"Yeah, I could hear you guys from across the field," DJ threw in, stealing a couple chips from the Party Boy.

Duncan said nothing, he just began flicking through channels on his friend's flat screen TV.

--

_Duncan smirked when Courtney finally stepped onto the field, and ran up to her. "Hey, Princess. Where you been?"_

_"Showing Matt around the school some more." Courtney's reply made Duncan wanna shout at the injustice of it all. He would of thought her, of all people, would be too smart to fall for that stupid boy's innocent act._

_"Fun." Duncan said flatly, before grinning. "So, where is he now? Slipped on the wet floor? Got a concussion?" Duncan would give him a concussion alright, if he didn't get the picture. The picture being that Courtney was **his**__**!**_

_The brunette rolled her onyx eyes. "No, Duncan. Principal Kean asked to speak to him about how his day was going."_

_Damn. "Huh."_

_"Duncan, what do you have against Matt, anyway? He's a nice guy."_

_"Nice guy my ass." The Delinquent scoffed._

_"What is your problem?" Courtney finally started shouting, hands on her hips._

_Duncan could feel a rush of anger, that really wasn't meant for her, but it was too late. The fuse was lit, and he was too far gone, now."What's MY problem?! What's your problem? You, and every other girl in this school, who are falling at that guy's feet!"_

_"I'm not falling at his feet!" She defended._

_"Don't give me that shit, Courtney. Remember this morning?" He growled out, then shifted his tone into a squeaky, weak imitation of the aforementioned girl. "Oh my gosh, Matt, you play the Violin, too? I'd love to hear you play, sometime. Maybe we could play together?"  
_

_Courtney scowled. "One, I do NOT sound like that. And two, that doesn't prove I'm falling at his feet. Why do you even care, anyways? God, all you do is make my life miserable!"_

_Duncan narrowed his eyes at her, as she threw her hands up in the air and shouted louder. "On top of that, you're being even crueler to Matt! You're talking about what I said to him this morning, but you threw a text book at his head! Dammit, Duncan, why do you have to screw up everything for me?!"_

_She was pushing- no, she was basically tearing the envelope at this point. But she didn't seem to see the warning in his eyes, and continued. "And at least Matthew is going somewhere in life! Where you, are just going to be a screw up your whole, freaking life!" He saw her eyes widened as the words came through her lips, he knew she wished she could take them back. But it was much, much, too late for that.  
_

_That was it. The fuse had burnt up, reached the dynamite, and exploded. "Oh, fuck it! Why the hell should I waste my time on you?! Fine, run right into his arms, I DON'T CARE! Get you damned heart broken!" They both heard the Gym Teacher blow his whistle, and knew their 'conversation' was over. Duncan bumped into her a bit more roughly then he should have while walking toward the Teacher, and he knew he'd feel bad about it later, but right now, he was just too angry to care. _

--

"She doesn't matter anymore. The blond jackass can have her." The teal eyed boy muttered after a moment.

Both DJ and Geoff exchanged a frantic look, as Geoff had kept Deej up to date with Duncan's recent jealousy over Matthew.

She'd not just pushed the envelope, she'd tore it into a million, zillion, little pieces.

And Duncan wasn't sure if it could be put back together.

Or if it was even worth trying.

* * *

**AN: Courtney should of stopped after "I do not sound like that." agreed?**


	5. Justice

_"Oh, fuck it! Why the hell should I waste my time on you?!"_

The shouted words replayed over and over in Courtney's mind, and put a knot in her stomach each time they finished. Why did she even care? This was exactly what she wanted, right? For him to leave her alone. Well, wish granted.

The new outlook she had on the situation clear the sick feeling in her stomach, and lit a spark of optimism inside her.

She was free to do whatever she wanted, with whoever she wanted, and Duncan wouldn't bug her about it.

Ah, finally some justice.

--

Walking up to the front door of the school, Courtney stopped when she noticed a hint of bright green hair from the corner of her eye. She expected the owner of said green hair to say something to her as she passed, but all she got was truck load of silence. Her optimism from earlier that morning seemed to have disappeared in his presence, so now the girl was left with just an awkward, empty, feeling.

_I guess he really is gonna leave me alone... _ The former CIT thought, almost sullenly. Spinning on her heel, Courtney stared directly at Duncan who was leaning up against the wall left of herself. She opened her mouth to say something, _anything, _that would break the tension filled quiet that engulfed them both. Duncan had opened his mouth at the exact same moment, but he closed it and gave the girl a half-smile. It was nice to see he wasn't going to scream at her some more. Even if she _did_ start it.

Unfortunately, the smile vanished as soon as an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Morning, Beautiful."

Courtney gave Matt a smile, butterflies welling up in her stomach at the close contact between the two of them. Too bad she couldn't enjoy it, because of a pair of teal eyes burning a hole in her head.

"Good morning, Duncan." Matt said, glancing over at the boy, and when he was sure Courtney wasn't looking, he shot the Bad Boy a smug smirk.

Duncan, eyes narrowed, ran a finger sideways across his neck, in forewarning.

With a roll of his eyes, Matt leaned down to nuzzle Courtney's hair with his nose, and sent a blush running up to her cheeks.

The Delinquent's hands balled into fists. She was letting it happen! She was _letting _that guy sweep her off her feet! _Dammit, Courtney, I thought you were fucking smarter than that!_

The bad ass of a boy knew he had made a mistake, honestly, he did. He had just been so frustrated with Matthew, that he took it out on Courtney when she was just being...well, herself. Her annoying, aggravating, bossy, beautiful, smart, outstanding, self. He wasn't angry about the things she had said, not anymore. She didn't mean them, that much was obvious. But now Duncan had to go along with the consequences of his mistake. AKA, basically tying a bow around Courtney and shoving him into the blonde's arms.

He was majorly beating himself up for his stupid mistake, and his heart stopped when he saw Matthew slowly leaning down again, tilting Courtney's head up slightly in the process. He was gonna kiss her. No way. No _fucking_ way.

The skill shirt wearing boy clenched his teeth together, and took a step toward the two. It was like he was moving in slow motion, and the world just kept spinning faster and faster.

But at the last second, the brunette female tugged her face away from his lips, and caused the blond boy to frown.

_"REJECTED!"_ Duncan mouthed, then smirked when Matt glared back at him.

"Uh, I'm gonna... go inside." Courtney, blushing, and looking quite uncomfortable, quickly scurried in through the front doors and disappeared into the school.

"I could of had that kiss if you hadn't been standing there." Matt growled out, and Duncan scoffed.

"Please, she pulled away on her own, I didn't do anything."

"Why are you still trying to keep me away from her? I heard about your fight yesterday. You have no claim on her whatsoever."

Duncan let out a breath and leaned back up against the stone wall behind him. "I didn't say I wanted a claim on her. Hell, I don't even _know_ how I feel about her. I just don't want _you _to have her."

The blond smirked. "And why is that?"

"I looked through your file, Dude. You've been expelled out of three different schools, hm? For raping the girls?"

"It wasn't rape. They wanted it."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure." Duncan said sarcastically, inside though, he just wanted to hit the guy over the head with something. To protect Courtney from being one of those girls, the girls he used and threw away.

"Look, I gotta run. I have a certain brunette girl waiting for me." Matt winked, and took a step toward the front door, but Duncan cut in infront of him.

"Matthew, I'm going to give you one last chance. You leave Princess the hell alone. _I mean it_." The threat was obvious in the boy's tone, but Matthew just rolled his eyes, and walked into the school.

Well, the blond had just sealed his fate.

* * *

Courtney drummed her fingers against her desk in homeroom, enjoying the sun that warmed her skin, when Matthew suddenly barged through the door.

"Oh, hey." She smiled at him, and he gave her that casual smile that could cause flips in any girl's stomach.

"Hey."

"So, did Duncan try to take your lunch money again?" Her tone was joking now.

Matt chuckled. "Not this time. We were just... getting to know each other better."

"Do you think you guys could be friends?" Courtney would love that, if for no other reason then to lower the unreasonable level of testosterone that filled the air when the two boys encountered one another.

"Maybe, Beautiful. Maybe."

* * *

By the time lunch came, and the students gathered in the Cafeteria, Duncan was too hungry to think about his and Matt's little chat earlier that morning.

But when he saw the certain blond boy, and his Princess walk into the cafeteria, his arm around her waist... Duncan knew Geoff had been wrong.

He wasn't jealous. He was _angry. _She was putty in the bastard's hands, while she was rock in his._ Experience,_ he guessed. Matthew was very good at getting girls to believe the lie, that he was the sweetest guy on the planet. Every girl's fantasy.

Okay, maybe he was a _bit_ jealous, and even a little envious. It was just so freaking easy for him!

"Boy, give me your plate!" The Cafeteria cook shouted, and shattering his train of thought. Duncan stuck out his tray, eyes still on the duo who were now standing at the end of the food line.

Collecting his food, -well, mushy stuff that sort of resembled food- he walked down the line and when he passed Matt and Courtney, -without even taking a glance at them- he heard Matt mumble, "Don't worry, you'll get her back. Once I'm done with her."

Snap.

Duncan dropped his tray on the floor and swung his fist into the blonde's jaw, and an awful snap was heard. And as soon as it was heard, there was nothing but silence.

Justice was served.

* * *

**AN: ;)**


	6. Why's and What's

Courtney was sure the world had started moving in slow motion as soon as Duncan had dropped his lunch tray. But time sped up again as soon as the punch was delivered and Matt staggered backward, clutching his possibly broken jaw. Now, in front of the brunette female, were two paths.

One, yell at Duncan and try and help Matthew get to the infirmary, which, could possibly end with Duncan angry at her all over again. Or two, a less logical approach, drag Duncan somewhere and yell at him in private.

Either way, the teal eyed boy was going to be getting an ear full.

Despite what her better judgement told her, the former CIT grabbed Duncan's wrist and dragged him swiftly out of the cafeteria, and shoved herself and him into the first janitors closet they could find.

"If you wanted to make out, you could of just told me instead of dragging me into a closet. But hey, I'm game." Duncan smirked through the pitch black of the tiny room, and grunted as Courtney's hand came in contact with his cheek. The force behind her hit, caused the boy to smack into the door handle behind him, and a clanking noise was heard.

"Dammit, Woman. I was kidding!" He groaned, rubbing his sore cheek, and trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his lower back were the handle had jabbed him.

"Duncan, move outta the way." She nudged him away from the door with her hip, then twisted the door handle.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!" The girl wiggled the metal handle some more, but it refused to budge.

"Let a man have a go, Babe."

"When you see one, let me know." She spat.

Rolling his eyes, he blindly reached forward for the door handle, but his hand grasped something warm and soft instead, and Courtney made a high pitch squealing sound. He realized it was her waist he'd grabbed onto, and she was apparently, ticklish.

"Duncan! S-Stop it!" She giggled as he pushed her shirt up just a little, and squeezed the exposed skin there. He continued to playfully torture her, pinning her effectively to the door, and tickling her sides.

"Seriously! I-I'm gonna kick your a- ahaha stop!" She pounded lightly at his chest with her hands, laughter flowing from her mouth, and Duncan enjoyed the sound quite a lot. Quickly, his own laughter began mixing with hers. He wished it hadn't been so dark in the tiny room, so he could of seen her face, filled with glee instead of her usual bitter smile.

_I bet Matt wouldn't be able to make her laugh like this. _The thought suddenly appeared in the Bad Boy's head, causing him to drop his hands from the girl's hips, and lean up against the wall behind him. He was gonna be in some serious shit once the Principal found them.

Regaining her composure, Courtney cleared her throat, and suddenly tugged on a metal link above her head, flickering on the closet light.

"That was extremely uncalled for." She put her hands on her hips, scowl in place.

Duncan smirked. It seemed like the happy moments were over, so he answered in his normal smart-ass tone. "You loved it."

"Argh! How can one person be so infuriating!?" She shouted, scrunching her hands into her hair angrily.

"It's a talent." Smugness practically radiated from the teenage boy, now.

Groaning, the fuming girl turned to twist the door handle again, but it didn't budge.

"Great! It's totally bent! Thanks a lot, Duncan!" She snarled.

He scoffed. "Hey, you're the one who slapped _me._ I _accidentally_ fell into the door because of you!"

"Oh, bite me!"

"You don't have to be such a bitch all the time, you know!"

"I've had a horrible day, what's your excuse?"

"Oh, yeah, my day has just been _all_ rainbows and lollipops." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Lowering her voice, she turned to face the boy who was only an arms length away, and her scowl deepened. "Why the hell did you punch Matt in the first place?"

The Delinquent opened his mouth, but then snapped it shut. What was he supposed to say? _'Oh, you know. I'm just trying to save you from having your virginity stolen by some dirt bag who's gonna throw you away as soon as he gets his way. The usual. No big deal.'_

"You know what?" Courtney said after he stayed silent for a moment. "I don't even care. All I know is you're going to be suspended, or even expelled, and then you'll finally leave me _alone._"

Turning on her heel, the mocha haired girl began to fiddle with the door handle, and the Bad Boy felt another pint of anger coming on. He was actually trying to protect this ungrateful bitch of a girl? Was he that _stupid?_ Why should he even bother?!

"Ughh! Ah!" Out of desperation, she had even tried tugging on the door handle, with hope of it bending back to it's regular shape. But unfortunately, it just ended up with her flying backwards, straight into Duncan's arms. With the wind being knocked out of her, it took her a moment to realize where she had landed. Once she cast a glance up into his teal eyes, her face flushed.

Ah, yes. That was why.

Looking flustered and annoyed, she jumped out of his arms and began pounding the door with her foot, shouting, "SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I don't think you wanna do that, Princess."

Spinning around, the girl shot him an icy glare, hands placed on her hips once more. "And why not?"

"Because, if someone busts the door open, they'll wonder what we were doing in this closet in the first place." He smirked suggestively, and Courtney's face lit up a bright, chagrin filled pink. Duncan spoke again before she got the chance to. "We're gonna have to get out of here ourselves, without being found. And anyway, if someone _did_ happen to find us, they might think you were my accomplice in taking down Matt. You might get in trouble just by hiding me in this closet."

She was quick to defend herself. "I wasn't hiding you! I was planning to yell at you!"

"And you didn't just yell at me in the cafeteria because...?"

Huffing, Courtney squatted down on the floor, a pout forming on her lips. She really had no answer. Sure, she could of said it was so he wouldn't think she was a traitor for helping Matt, but that made no sense. She wasn't Duncan's friend, or lover, -Thank god for THAT- or even an acquittance. So why did she even care what he thought of her? What was he to her, anyway?

And more importantly, what was she to him?


	7. Back and Forth

"Duncan, we've been in here forever. I can't stand it much longer." Courtney complained, head resting up against the wooden door, sitting as far away from the Delinquent as the tiny room would allow. Which, wasn't very far, considering they were sitting directly opposite of one another, with the toes of the brunette's shoes pressed up against the front of the boy's red converse.

When she got no reply back from the infuriating teenager, Courtney squinted through the darkness, -the closet light bulb burnt out over forty five minutes ago- and realized he was sound asleep.

The former CIT made an annoyed grunting sound. Normally, she would of been jazzed that she wouldn't have him making some kind of crude remark every two minutes, but she needed his help to figure a way out of here without alerting the whole school.

So obviously, ramming the door down was out of the question. But they had to do something quick, it was started to get majorly stuffy in there.

"Duncan." Courtney hissed, shaking his shoulder, and he groaned and swatted her hand away.

"Five more minutes, Ma..." He muttered sleepily.

Pursing her lips in frustration, she considered all the different ways to awaken the boy, and none of them were painless.

But, deciding to show small amount of mercy, she continued to shake his shoulder. "Dammit, come on! Wake up!"

The boy didn't even flinch. _God, he sleeps like he's dead._

Finally, she covered his mouth with one hand, then plugged his nose with the other, and waited.

_Three, two, one._

"GAH!" Duncan shot up as he ran out of oxygen, and sent the girl a dirty look as she dropped her hands from his face.

"Don't look at me like that, you wouldn't wake up!" She defended herself.

The Bad Boy rolled his eyes, but let it go. His Ma _had _always said he was impossible to wake up. Usually, the only way to wake up the boy was dumping a cold bucket of water on him. Either that, or just let him awake on his own.

"Was there something you _needed,_ Doll Face? Or did you wake me up just so I could suffer inside this closet with you?"

She scowled. "Uh, hello, we need a plan to get _out_ of the closet_,_ dumbass."

Duncan chuckled. "Someones PMSing."

Courtney's eyes narrowed into slits, and the boy quickly backtracked. "I thought the plan was obvious. We just gotta wait till school is _over_ to bust the door down, and leave."

The female squinted at her watch in the darkness. It looked like it had only been an hour, though it felt like so much longer.

"So we have to stay in here for another _two hours?_" She moaned in despair as the realization hit her, and went back to leaning her head up against the door.

"Actually, probably longer, we have to wait till everyone leaves." Duncan pointed out, standing up and trying to stretch out the kinks in his neck.

The brunette heaved a sigh, counting back from ten inside her head, to keep herself calm.

"Come on, Princess, what's up with you? It's not that bad." He sat beside her now, his knee leaning against hers.

"It's not that bad? Duncan, we're hiding inside a closet! And I didn't even do anything wrong!" She threw her hands up into the air out of exasperation.

The teal eyed boy was about to open his mouth and point out again how _she _was the one to drag _him _in the closer in the first place, but decided to take a different route.

"I know, Sweetheart. You're completely innocent in this." He smiled sincerely at her, and the girl looked taken back by his suddenly gentle tone.

They sat in a strangely companionable silence, her head resting against his shoulder, and his head atop hers.

Courtney broke the quiet. "Okay, I'm ready now, I want to know the truth as to why you punched Matt."

Duncan blew out a breath and lifted his head from hers and stared into her dark eyes. "No, you don't."

"I do."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me." She challenged.

"He only wants to screw you and drop you." The words felt like lead as they came out of his mouth.

She scoffed. "You're right; I don't believe you. Duncan, can't you just accept that Matt is a nice guy, and stop making up stupid lies?"

Duncan's gaze turned icy. "You think I'm _lying _to you?"

"Without a doubt."

The certainty in her voice cut at the boy's heart. It felt like they were playing a game, and every time Duncan would roll the dice, he'd get two steps forward, then have to take a step back. Would he ever reach the end? Or just flip the board over and stop trying?

The choice was his.

* * *

"I can't find them anywhere." Geoff said, running up to DJ and Bridgette, who had checked the west half of the school, as Geoff and Gwen checked the east.

"So, Duncan punched Matt, sending him to the emergency room, and then he and Courtney just disappeared?" Gwen asked incredulously.

"Maybe he kidnapped her." Bridgette grumbled, a hint of resentment in her tone.

"Nah, Duncan does a lot of stupid things, but he wouldn't kidnap- okay, well, maybe he would." DJ said, rubbing the back of his head, while wracking his brain for ideas on were the duo could be.

"They're probably still in the school. I mean, someone would of had to see them leave, right?" The Goth girl questioned to no one in particular.

The Party Dude nodded. "Right. And no one did. They just up and disappeared once they left the cafeteria. But maybe they don't wanna be found, Bra."

"What? Why not?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow, and DJ and Geoff grinned at one another, speaking in unison.

"Maybe they're making out somewhere."

Both girls face palmed.

* * *

"For the last time, no! I'm not making out with you!" Courtney hissed, appalled at even the idea.

"Hey, can't blame a dude for trying." He held up his hands in surrender, smirking.

"You're so _vile._ Is that all guys think about? Sex, and kissing?"

"Some guys more than others." Duncan replied, his tone suddenly venomous.

"Would you let that damn Matthew rumor die already?" She snapped, arms crossed firmly across her chest. "Besides, I can take care of myself."

Duncan sneered. "You honestly think if he came on to you, that you could defend yourself?"

Her tone was smug. "It works on you, doesn't it?"

He smirked darkly. "No, Honey, it doesn't. I, of course, wasn't serious in wanting to make out with you. Had I been, and had I been a guy like Matthew, well," He leaned close to her, face just a breath from hers, and voice ominous. "You'd have my tongue in your mouth right now."

Courtney shoved him away from her, eyes flashing in anger. "Shut up! I know how to fight for myself."

Duncan shrugged and leaned back up against the wall opposite of her. "Sure, sure, Princess. Whatever floats your boat."

At that moment, she couldn't care less about what he was to her, and what she was to him. She was just Courtney, he was just Duncan.

And he was challenging her.

"Fine! Come on, pretend like you wanna rape me or whatever it is you think Matt would do."

Duncan raised an eyebrow, but was smirking. "You sure, Sunshine?"

Scowling, she nodded. "If I can fight you off, AKA, keep you away from me for one minute, I win. And you got to stop calling me all these pets names!"

Oh, so there was stakes now, were there? "M'kay. And if I win, you have to stay away from Matt for a week. No talking to him, no looking at him, no nothing."

"Alright. Now, try and get me."

Before the girl even had a chance to blink, Duncan had her arms pinned to the door, and his lips to her neck.

Not ready to admit defeat, or admit how _amazing _his lips felt against her skin, tried to bring her knee up to his groin, but he had his leg tangled around hers, limiting her movement.

"Dudes!" Geoff's voice was suddenly at the door, and it swung open with almost an annoying amount of ease.

_Aw, man, Geoff! It was just getting good! _Duncan shouted inside his head, pulling away from the blushing female.

"Not. One. Word." Courtney snarled out, gabbing a finger into the Party Boy's chest.

He nodded sheepishly, moving out of the way so Courtney could exit the closet and briskly walk down the hallway, a hickey very visible -yet unknown to her- on her neck.

"Man, why couldn't you have found us like... ten minutes later?!" Duncan whined.

"Sorry, Man. The girls were just worried bout Court, is all, and sent me and DJ to look some more." He tipped his cowboy hat to his best friend apologetically.

Duncan sighed. "Life is so unfair."

Two steps forward, one step back.

* * *

**AN: So, will Courtney ever talk to Duncan again after that encounter? Will she ever stop and realize Duncan is telling the truth about Matt? Maybe! Review~**


	8. The Party Part 1

Courtney winced as a beam of blinding sunlight hit her face, and she pried her eyes open slowly, taking in her location. She noticed two things all at once; one, this wasn't her bedroom. And two, she was naked.

Casting a look beside her, she swore her whole world shattered into pieces. Staring at the equally as nude, still asleep boy beside her, it was suddenly very hard to breathe.

_No! Not with him... not like this...

* * *

_

_~Twenty Four Hours Earlier~_

"Come on, Court, please?" Bridgette begged, hands clasped together with a pleading smiling.

"Don't you _Court,_ me. I already told you, no. I'm not going to Geoff's party tonight." Courtney repeated for the twelfth time that afternoon.

"I need someone to be my designated driver. Pretty please? You don't even have to party, I just need you to take me home after a few hours!"

"What happened to DJ? I thought he was normally your driver." Gwen said, walking into Courtney's living room after taking a trip to the washroom, and flopping down on the couch beside the other two girls.

The Surfer girl nodded. "He normally is, but he's home sick with the flu."

"I'd help you out Bridge, but I already got my licence suspended from the last party Geoff threw."

"It's your own fault, you know. Getting intoxicated and then driving? What were you thinking, Gwen?" Courtney grumbled crankily, now flipping through a_ Seventeen_ magazine.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I'm an idiot." The Goth girl said in an exasperated tone. "But the point is, we _both _need you to drive us home."

With a sigh, the brunette slammed her magazine down onto the wooden coffee table. "Fine! But I'm only staying for a couple of hours."

The girls grinned and gave their best friend a hug.

* * *

"So who exactly is coming to this party?" Duncan asked, while playing with the Rubik's Cube Geoff had laying on his bedside table.

"Everyone." Geoff replied simply, casting a smile at the Bad Boy, while checking over the list of things they still needed for the big bash later that evening.

"Not everyone. Princess isn't going." The teal eyed boy pointed out, grunting in frustration as the toy seemed to get even more complex with each turn.

It had been exactly one week since the whole closet incident, and Courtney hadn't spoken to the Delinquent since then. She'd go out of her way to avoid him, and ignore him when he would speak to her, but he didn't mind. If anything, it just took a big load of stress off of his shoulders. Since Matt was still in the Hospital with a broken jaw, -thanks to Duncan's wonderful right hook- he didn't have to watch, -and be yelled at- by the goody-goody CIT, constantly. He'd let her have her precious alone time, until the Pretty Boy came back.

"Actually, Bridge sent me a text about an hour ago; saying Courtney was going to be her and Gwen's designated driver tonight."

So Princess _was _coming? Well, she's had enough alone time already.

* * *

"I look stupid." Courtney whined, glaring down at the outfit Bridgette and Gwen had forced her into wearing.

"No you don't. You look hot." Gwen grinned and the brunette rolled her eyes.

Parking the car nearly a block from Geoff's house, -cars were parked nearly a mile away, with all the occupants currently inside the blonde's large house- the three girls made their way to the place already booming with music.

"If you're gonna be at this party, you might as well dress up a little." Bridgette nudged Courtney in the side, beaming.

The brunette was dressed up in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and shiny silver heels, with a low cut sequin covered blouse, and some hoops earrings.

Once the girls reached the door, -which, was simply propped open for anyone to come in, much to Courtney's disapproval- they were already deafened by the music, and being offered drinks by guys.

"Two hours, okay? That's as long as we're staying." The former CIT said sternly to her two friends, who nodded, already popping back a couple shooters.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Come on, just, like, one more." Geoff held up another can of beer to Duncan, who chuckled and took it from his already smashed friend's hand, but didn't plan on drinking it. He wanted to be at least _fairly_ sober upon Princess' arrival.

"Is he already totally drunk, Duncan?" Bridgette shouted over the pounding music, coming up to stand beside the Bad Boy, and glaring at her new boyfriend, who waved happily.

"Yep. Sorry, Malibu, Geoff's one person you just can't stop from drinking." With a roll of her eyes, the blond girl sighed.

"Court's upstairs."

"Thanks."

Passing Gwen and Trent who was making out on the stairs, he made it to the upstairs living room, where Courtney was huddled up in a ball, obviously trying to put as much distance between herself and the couple as possible.

"Hey, Princess. I thought you weren't the partying type." He grinned at the brunette and sprawled across the love seat beside her.

"I'm not. I was forced into coming. And I don't plan on partying." She grumbled, playing with the sequins on her shirt. It almost looked like she was sulking.

And that just wouldn't do.

"Want a drink?" He offered, sticking out a cold can of beer from the mini fridge across from them.

"Ugh, absolutely _not._ How can you possibly drink that stuff, anyways? Do you know how many braincells you're killing? Not to mention we're all underage and-"

In a desperate try at shutting her up, he'd poured a little of the cracked open beer into her mouth, and she gagged upon it sliding down her throat.

"Duncan! What the hell!?" She made a sad whimpering sound. "Great, now I've probably lost like, two braincells already."

Rolling his eyes he sat next to her once again, and propped his arm over the back of the couch. "Lighten up. I didn't even give you a teaspoon full."

"Well-"

"But you probably wouldn't be able to _handle it,_ if I had." The teal eyed boy cut her off, a challenging tone in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She huffed.

"You've never drunk alcohol before, so you probably wouldn't be able to keep it down anyways." He shrugged, baiting her.

She narrowed her onyx eyes into slits. "I'd be able to keep it down just as easily as you could."

He wiggled the can in front of her face. "Drinking contest?"

She pursed her lips in concentration, but nodding her head once. _Bridgette and Gwen can just stay here tonight. Geoff won't mind._

_--_

After their third can of beer each, Courtney was already beginning to feel a bit tipsy, while Duncan was still completely sound of mind.

Now, normally, Duncan wouldn't of ever offered the girl a drink, knowing she would reject it. But since they were completely alone in the living room, -Gwen and Trent had moved to the basement about twenty minutes ago- he wanted to see her intoxicated. No, he wanted to see her _vulnerable._ She always acted so sure of herself and confident, and like nothing ever phased her. But he knew once the alcohol really got into her system, she wouldn't be like that any longer.

The boy was surprised at how much the girl could drink, she was already up to her sixth can, though looked more than a little drunk. Finally deciding to end the game for the night, he snatched her seventh can out of her mocha colored fingers, and shoved the remaining beer back in the fridge.

"But I wasn't finished with that yet!" She shouted, a pout forming on her lips.

"Yeah, you were, Babe." He smiled gently at her, and she gave him a wide smile back. It would be up to him to keep her out of trouble for the night, and key any guys off her. Well, the last one was a given, but still.

"Hey, Geoff, I'm here!"

_Oh fuck, no. Please let me be imagining that voice..._

Matthew rounded the corner and stepped into the living room, jaw wrapped up with bandages. As soon as the two boy's eyes locked, the tension grew so thick so fast, it was like a heavy fog was swirling around the two. Duncan and Matthew broke off their heated staring contest, when Courtney suddenly burst out into a fit of girlish giggles.

"Ugh, Princess, no." Duncan scolded gently, grabbing the brunette and holding her bridal style to his chest. She had been standing on a stool, trying to reach something on top of the fridge, and would of undoubtedly fallen off, had he not noticed.

"You let her drink?" Matt asked tone clearly laced with disapproval, and the Delinquent shot the guy a dirty look.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that? Cause I bust something else of yours, if you'd like."

"No, no, of course not. You should just be careful. She isn't exactly coherent, and would be all too easy to persuade into something." The blond boy smirked, sending Duncan a haughty glance, before disappearing down into the basement.

Duncan let out something very close to a growl, and clutched Courtney tighter to his chest.

He knew exactly what that _something _she'd be persuaded into doing would be.

And he wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

**AN: To be continued...**


	9. The Party Part 2

The party had been going extremely well. Duncan hadn't seen or heard another peep from Matthew, and Courtney was quite entertaining while incoherent. She made him feel like the funniest person on the planet, always bursting out into laughter at the stupidest of things. Quite the ego boost that the Juvenile Delinquent really didn't need. But on the plus side, every time she laughed, he did too. Her laughter was just so light and happy, it was infectious and adorable.

"So, you really ran over someones cat?" She giggled as the boy finished telling a story about when he had only been eleven years old.

The Bad Boy was surprised the girl was even speaking in complete sentences, let alone actually listening to what he was saying. Because he had been sure she'd snuck at least another two beers in while he took a trip to the washroom an hour before.

"Uh huh. I actually felt really bad. Carlos' gut's were splattered all along the road." He grimaced, remembering the poor cat he'd ran over when he had secretly drove his Dad's car down the street and hit the fuzzy animal who'd been trying to cross the street. His Father, and Mrs. Lillian hadn't been happy, to say the least.

"Yuck." The former CIT scrunched her nose up in disgust, and he chuckled at the precious act.

"Well, what do you wanna do now, Baby Doll?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and was secretly pleased when she curled into his chest. Honestly, he wasn't quite up to the title of having a _crush_ on her, yet. Though he was sure getting there, even he was certain of that. The girl just made it hard not to lov- er, like her. Believe it or not, Courtney Callahan had many male admirers back at their High School. The difference between them and Matthew, though, were that they knew Duncan had some sort of invisible claim on the brunette, and that she wasn't theirs to date. Smart guys. Matt should of taken a few notes from them, before barging his way in between Courtney and Duncan's _strange_ relationship.

"You were right before, Dunkie." Courtney said suddenly, changing the subject, and smiling up at the teal eyed boy who chuckled at the ridiculous nickname.

"Right about what, Court?"

"I need to loosen up."

"Well, hey, I say you got pretty loose tonight." He grinned.

It's like she hadn't heard him, which she probably didn't. She pursed her lips like she was trying to figure out how to word something, and The Delinquent ran his fingers gently through her hair. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just thinking... Why don't you loosen me up yourself?" The suggestive way she ended the sentence, left Duncan at a loss for words. Was she asking him to...? No, no way.

Sure, he thought the girl was extraordinarily beautiful, and definitely had quite a lot of sex appeal, but she was just... Courtney. A form of entertainment in his usually dull world. He loved to tease her, drive her crazy, and just plain annoy her. But to have sex with her, especially while in her intoxicated state? Even he had more of a conscious than that. Though, the offer was quite tempting... plus, Matthew would have to back off after that. Courtney would unofficially be _his._

His conscious won out. "Sorry, no. I don't think so, Princess." He gently untangled her arms from his neck, which had somehow wounded their way up there.

What happened next, he wasn't prepared for. Tears began to well up in her onyx eyes, and her lower lip quivered in an painstakingly saddening way. "Y-You don't w-want me?"

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. _"No, no, of course I do! Please don't cry, Courtney." He begged feebly. If anything left him panicking, it would be tears.

"You're lying. You're just trying to make me feel better!" She shouted, clear liquid now trailing down her cheeks.

It was true, Duncan had seen these types of situations all the time on his Mother's stupid soap operas. Though usually, when this happened, the guy and girl were dating. The guy was being a gentleman and didn't want to have sex with the girl yet, and she would act all offended and the guy would eventually give in. Although, Duncan and Courtney's relationship -or lack there of- was much more complicated than that. If Duncan gave in, -like he_ so badly_ wanted to- it's not like it wouldn't come without any consequences. Also, they were at Geoff's house, with a million people downstairs, any who could barge into whichever room the duo was in.

...However, looking at the mocha haired girl's dejected and tearful expression, it left him torn. Majorly, painfully, torn.

_I'm damned if I do, and damned if I don't. _He thought with a frown.

"Duncan?" She sniffed voice just a whisper, with eyes full of hurt. _That,_ was what pushed him over the edge.

"Aw, Babe..." The Bad Boy cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers.

And it was a fall neither of them would survive.

* * *

_~Present Time~_

Courtney gasped weakly, trying to get some air into her lungs. Her and Duncan had just... they had...

"God, shoot me now." Courtney muttered to herself, upon noticing her bra hanging off a lamp on the other side of the guest room. They must of still been in one of Geoff's spare rooms.

The brunette prayed weakly that this was a dream, but the night's events came rushing back to her, along with a headache that felt like someone was using a jackhammer on her head.

"Yeah, hangovers are always a pain in the ass." Duncan replied cheerfully from beside her when she groaned in pain. His voice caused the female to let out a squeak of surprise, and instinctively covered herself with the blanket they'd been sharing.

"W-W-We h-had-" She sputtered out, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"We had sex." Duncan said bluntly, his former chipper tone seeming to fade as he said it.

She nodded weakly, her headache limiting her from doing much else. But then something caught her eye, and she noticed a blockade of furniture in front of the door, keeping anyone from entering.

"What is-"

"The lock on the door was broken." He cut her off, already slipping out of bed to search for his clothing that was just as equally scattered around the large room as hers was.

"Don't worry," Duncan spoke up after he located his boxers and jeans, casting the still in shock girl a cool look. "this doesn't change anything between us."

"Doesn't change anything!?" Raising her voice sent a wave of pain through her head, but she ignored it. "Duncan, it changes _everything._"

"It doesn't have to. We can pretend this never happened. Wouldn't you like that?" His voice seemed too cold and clipped to be comforting.

She nibbled at her lower lip, then nodded.

"Good. Now get dressed. Or, uh, sleep some more. I'm heading out. Later, Princess." He cast her a wave, shoving the last piece of furniture from the path of the door, and left.

Falling backward into the pillow, she burried her face in it. She'd manipulated him into having sex with her. She'd cried; something she rarely, _rarely_, did.

And it was all she wanted to do right now.

* * *

_"Duncan, this changes everything."_

She was completely right. Nothing would ever be normal, again. He had stolen something from her, something, -no matter how much he wanted to- he couldn't give back.

And that killed him inside.

* * *

**AN: I have no words for this chapter.**


	10. Unforgiving

Courtney had finally climbed out of bed, twenty minutes after Duncan had left, and put on her clothes. As soon as she finished pulling on her shirt, the bedroom door swung open. She expected to see Geoff, who maybe wanted her to leave, but instead, she saw another blond male.

"What's the matter, Beautiful?"

The former CIT rubbed at her cheeks, that were still wet from the tears she had shed minutes earlier. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Come on Courtney, talk to me." He sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him. Reluctantly, she sat down. "Now, tell me what happened."

The brunette bit her lower lip out of nervousness. Should she really tell him what happened? She knew she wanted to, that maybe he could make her feel better, but...

She sighed. "Okay, it started last night..."

* * *

"Honey! Where have you been? I was so worried!" Duncan's Mother cried as her son stepped through the door.

Duncan gave his Mom a half smile, and patted her back lightly. "Sorry, Ma. I went to Geoff's party and things got a little hectic."

She pulled away from her boy and gave him an apprehensive smile. "Do I even wanna know?"

"Probably not."

The fairly short, blond woman scrutinized her son, a look of concern present. "What's the matter with you, Duncan? You look almost... guilty." Her tone suddenly turned pleading. "Please tell me you haven't been stealing again; your Father told you-"

"It's not that. It's just..." The Bad Boy's expression turned remorseful. "It's nothing for you to worry about." His tone kept his Mother from asking anymore questions, she just nodded mutely, and kissed his cheek.

"I trust you, Sweetie. I know whatever it is you did, you'll make it right again. And if you need to talk... well, I'm here."

The Delinquent smiled lightly. "Yeah. Thanks, Ma."

* * *

"You two really slept together?" Matt asked, his face screwing up into a look of disgust.

Courtney nodded, her stomach tying it's self into knots.

The blond scoffed, voice cold now. "I bet that was his plan all along, you know? Act like I'm the bad guy, so he could fuck you himself."

She wanted to speak up on Duncan's behalf, tell the Pretty Boy he wouldn't do that, but she couldn't find her voice. Maybe, it was cause somewhere, in the deepest part of her mind, she almost believed that. Duncan acted like Matthew was such an evil person, to keep her away from him, just so the thief could have her himself. But he didn't really want her, he just didn't want Matthew to have her, because of some stupid feud the two boys had going.

"You don't deserve to be treated like a toy, Courtney. You deserve to be loved and cherished and _respected_." The way Matt wrapped his arm around her shoulder made her feel uncomfortable, but she didn't say anything, too busy fuming over Duncan.

She took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. "I think I wanna go home."

"Sure thing, Beautiful. Come on, I'll take ya."

* * *

Duncan felt like an idiot. A lovestruck idiot, with a guilty conscious.

He had realized that morning, upon waking up beside the nervous Courtney, that he really was up to crush status. Hell, he maybe even loved her.

It just sucked _majorly_ that he only realized that now.

It was raining heavily now, and Duncan was soaked right to the bone, sitting on the front steps outside her home, letting the rain drench him.

He was grateful her Parents weren't home to witness his cliché act.

After sitting at home for exactly five minutes, he realized he was just too damn anxious to just sit at home like everything was alright. His Mom practically staring holes in the back of his head didn't help, either.

Honestly, he had only planned on going for a walk to clear his head, and lesson the restless feelings inside him. But somehow, without even realizing it, he'd ended up at Courtney's house. He'd even sent a text to Geoff, who asked Bridgette, to confirm it really was Princess' house. It was.

"Dammit Court, where are you?" Duncan flipped open his cell to look at the time. He had been sitting there for nearly forty five minutes now, but suddenly saw a red Jeep pull into the driveway.

And when he saw Matt hope out of the driver's side, and Courtney exit the passenger's side, he felt his stomach tighten.

"Duncan? What are you doing here?" The brunette asked, upon notice him sitting there.

"Looking for you." He answered simply, expression unreadable, but eyes on Matt.

"I was just driving Courtney home." The blond boy's tone was too chipper, and the Delinquent could decode the Pretty Boy's message easily enough. _'I know things are screwed up between you two. I win.'_

_If that smug bastard thinks for one minute-_

"Duncan, you should leave." Courtney's voice interrupted his mental threat, and caused a frown to cast on his face.

"Princess," He saw the brunette almost flinch at the nickname, which felt like a big old slap in the face for Duncan, but he gritted his teeth and continued. "We_ need_ to talk about this."

"No. We _don't._" Her expression mirrored her bleak tone.

"Courtney-"

She cut him off again. "Seriously, Duncan. Go home." He could vaguely see tears sliding down her cheeks, mixed in with the falling rain.

He wanted nothing more than to hold Courtney in his arms, and say over and over how sorry he was, and how he wished he could take everything back.

But he knew this wasn't the time for that. So, reluctantly, feeling like the biggest asshole on the planet, she walked past her without sparing the girl another glance.

When he passed the blond boy, it seemed like it took everything Matthew had in him not to childishly stick his tongue out at the Bad Boy.

He didn't blame him, though. Just this once, he didn't blame him. Had Duncan been in Matt's position, he would of done the same thing.

Duncan would make it up to her though. Somehow.

He just _had_ to.


	11. Surprise!

Courtney rubbed at her eyes, trying to take Duncan out of her head, and gave Matthew a glance. "Wanna come in for a bit? My parent's wont be home for a while."

Matt nodded, giving the brunette a comforting smile.

Once the front door was unlocked, and the duo stepped inside, Courtney made her way to the kitchen. "I'll make us some hot chocolate. Actually, screw that, I want some coffee."

Matt chuckled lightly, leaning against the wall at the mouth of the small kitchen, watching the former CIT buzz around the room.

She'd been looking up in the cupboard for her favourite brand of coffee beans, so she hadn't seen Matthew lean over and grab the coffee pot, or been ready for when he swung it; slamming it into the back of her head, causing the glass to shatter, and black spots to fill the girl's vision. All she could see was the floor rushing up to her face before she was out cold.

"Sorry, Beautiful, but I have a score to settle with your boyfriend, and I need you to be quiet for a little while."

Matt lifted her limp body up in his arms and set her down on the dining room table for a minute, and smiled. "Duncan had only been taking a shot in the dark before, you know, Court? He never looked through my file. Truth was, I _had_ no file. I was a mystery to everyone. I used to live in Manhattan, had a _nice_ criminal record there. But I have ways of making things like that disappear. Good thing, too, wouldn't want everyone knowing that I really had raped and murdered quite a few girls back in my hometown. Impressive, huh? Only sixteen, and managed to get rid of fifteen girls. Lucky you, you're number sixteen. It's... _unfortunate, _that Duncan took away all your value though." He smiled to himself and flipped open his cell to check the time.

"Still, today's going to be so much _fun._"

* * *

"Ma, you always said I should follow my instinct, right?" Duncan asked, once he finished towel drying his hair, and began re-styling it.

"Of course. Your instincts never lie." His Mother, Emily, raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged slowly. "I just have kind of a bad feeling."

"...Like you did the day your cousin Erik got in that car accident?"

Duncan nodded.

"Alright, I want to know everything that happened at that party last night. Don't leave out a detail." She ordered, taking a spot on the couch.

"Uh..." The Delinquent trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. His Mom would undoubtedly be pissed off that he slept with Courtney, and hadn't even brought her over to meet them, but they weren't really dating, or even really friends at the moment, so she probably wouldn't of wanted to meet them anyway. He made sure to tell his Mother that.

---

"You used protection though, right?" Emily asked quietly once he finished re-telling what happened the night before, and Duncan nodded with a small grin.

"Geoff always has a pack handy for his parties."

The woman sighed and tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear and looked up at her son. "And your bad feeling has something to do with Courtney, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, do you think I should call your Father? Get some of the police force-"

"No. It'll be okay. If anything happens, I'll call." The boy held up his cell phone, which suddenly buzzed in his hand, signalling he had a text.

Teal eyes skimming over the content, he felt a massive amount of rage bubble up inside him.

"I'll see you later." He rushed out of the living room, jumping down the stairs three at a time, shoving his cell into his pocket. "I'm using the car!"

Before his Mom even had time to answer, he was out the door.

_Wanna play knight in shining armor? Well come rescue the Princess._

_-Matt

* * *

_

When Courtney first came to, her eyes still felt heavy, and her head pounded. She was leaning at such an odd angle, it took her a moment to realize she was half laying on the ground, while her hand was handcuffed to what looked like a radiator. Hand brushing the hot metal, she was proved correct, and held back a pitiful whimper.

Matthew's laugh, cold and harsh, surprised the girl. He flicked on a few lights, blinding her temporarily and she took in her surroundings. She was in a basement. Matt had knocked her out, and took her here, that much was clear. Where she was exactly, why he was doing this, and what would happen to her now, she didn't know. He suddenly spoke, before she had even a chance to demand he let her go.

"You know, Courtney, you always seemed like such a big prize to me. So many people wanted you, but many of those people only wanted to have sex with you, steal away your innocence, sort of speak. I, being one of those people. So, maybe you shouldn't be mad at Duncan, he took it from you before someone like I got the chance. He was doing you a favour. Not that I won't have my fun with you cause of that."

Her heart was hammering so hard in her chest, she was almost positive he could hear it. He continued speaking, but words meant nothing to her now, just gibberish. She was angry, hurt, and -as much as she hated to admit it- scared. She'd seen this scene in many movies and shows. The girl, kidnapped, and possibly not found for weeks, -or _ever_- left to be nothing but some guy's sex toy until he got bored and disposed of her.

"But he stole everything I've worked for! All my weeks of being the perfect gentleman to you!" He clenched his hands into fists, towering over the brunette now, but she wouldn't show the fear on her face. She wouldn't let him have the satisfaction. But as he shoved her aching body into the radiator, she couldn't stop the cry that escaped her lips.

Was this it? Was she going to end up one of those girls who were never found? Her Parent's wouldn't be home for hours, and it would still take them a while to figure out she was missing, since she spent most of her time in her room studying anyways.

He had begun speaking again, but the words were lost to her, the pain rippling through her body and blood pounding into her ears left her deaf to him. But one thing he said caught her attention, "...Duncan should be able to find you eventually."

Duncan! He would save her...

She pleaded to the gods he would.

* * *

**AN: Surprise, surprise, hm?**


	12. Waiting Continues

"Such a pretty girl you are." Matthew murmured adoringly, mostly to himself. He took Courtney's chin in his fingers and tilted her head up, gazing into her dark eyes. Eyes which were currently burning with anger; an onyx fire. "So feisty, and defiant, too. You know, I've always loved the feisty ones. They're much more a challenge."

Courtney, unable to contain her rage any longer, swung her foot to knock the legs of the disgusting male out from under him, and sent him tumbling to the ground.

Grunting, he rubbed the back of his blond head, where it had slammed against the concrete floor.

"Damn, Beautiful. You're stronger than you look."

The former CIT had been gagged, -hence her lack of vocals- after screaming loud enough to shatter a window, ten minutes before. Now, she had both hands handcuffed behind her, to the metal frame of the queen sized bed, which was the only item in the large concrete basement.

The basement was windowless, empty, -aside from the bed- and cold. As soon as the radiator had been shut off, the room grew very cold, very quick. Courtney had assumed he must of seen all of the TV shows she had, where the rapist always took the girls to some kind of secluded basement or barn, and had his way with her. Fortunately, besides shoving her into that radiator the one time, he had left her untouched. Though she doubted he planned to leave her that way for very long.

_Come on, Duncan... Please, find me._

* * *

Duncan hastily shot another glance at his open cell phone, but the text message never changed. Matthew had Courtney somewhere, and the Bad Boy had _no idea where._

"If he lays one finger on her..." He growled to himself, and the knife he always carried around in his back pocket suddenly felt more present then usual. Like it was silently finishing his threat for him.

Now, if Duncan was smart, he would of went straight to his Parent's and brought some police to locate Courtney and handle the whole mess themselves. But this was different, this was a matter of _pride_.

Moronic, stubborn, pride; but still, pride none the less.

A chime of bells caught the Delinquent's attention, as he received another text message.

Pulling over to the side of the road, he flipped open his cell phone, reading the first part, he couldn't stop the hint of a smile that came upon his lips.

_Your girlfriend hits like a freaking trucker._

The gleeful twitch of his lips vanished once he finished reading the message, and he felt his teeth mash together in frustration and fury.

_Tell me Duncan, is she good in bed? Well, I guess I'll soon find out, won't I?_

_You're probably wonder where she is, hm?_

_Unfortunately, I can't reveal the information just yet._

_I'm gonna let you sweat it out a little, first. Have fun._

_-M

* * *

_

Courtney was so _done_ being the damsel in distress. She was done waiting.

Despite her nickname given to her by a certain punk, she certainly was no Princess.

She was _fed up, _dammit._  
_

Her eyes scanned the empty room -Matthew had left nearly twenty minutes ago, but promised to be back- for any way out of the room except for the front door, but she found no other exit.

"Duncan, where the hell are you?!" She shouted, but it was muffled by the annoying gag in her mouth.

Brain whirring, she twisted her head and caught the cloth on a piece of the metal bed frame behind her, that was stick out, and gave a tug. The handkerchief slid down from her mouth, and she gave herself a smile.

"Bet the stupid blond girls in the movies wouldn't of thought of that one. Now, how do I get out of here...?" That, was of course, the million dollar question.

For all she knew, she could be somewhere in Europe, far away from her home. It looked like she really was gonna have to bust herself out, and a plan formed it's self into her head. It was a good thing she'd taken many drama classes in Middle school, and she hoped it would be a enough to pull her plan off.

"Beautiful, I'm back!" Matthew called opening the heavy, metal door, and casting the brunette a grin.

_Time to put on a lovely performance._

Batting her eyelashes, she smiled meekly, feigning innocence and utter shyness. "Hi, Matt..."

He set down a couple of shopping bags, -what was in them, Courtney didn't want to know- and walked over to her. "Well, look who got the gag off. Smart."

"I've been thinking... and maybe... maybe I don't want Duncan to come rescue me." _Universe, if you're listening, I didn't mean that! Send Duncan over here right away! _Courtney thought hastily.

"Oh? Is that so?" He seemed pleased by this, and tucked her hair behind her ear, then leaned down to press her lips against his neck.

Courtney shivered, but it wasn't a pleasure filled shiver like Duncan had made her feel. It was a cold, this-is-so-wrong, dreadful, kind of shiver. Not that Matthew could tell the different between the two.

"So, Matthew," Courtney murmured, voice sugary sweet.

"Yes, my darling?"

Forcing back the bitter, angry rebuttal in her mouth, she forced out a fake smile. "Where are we exactly?"

"Manhattan. I figure it's only fair, to have number sixteen disposed of in the same place as the rest."

His reply caused her stomach to clench up in panic. _Disposed of._ Duncan was all the way back in Ontario, and he probably had no idea where to find her. Even if the plan she was cooking up managed to succeed, and she escaped, she'd still have no idea where to run to, and he'd catch her again before she made it anywhere.

But, little did she know, Duncan was closer to them than she thought.

* * *

**AN: Sorry, this chapter was very anti-climactic. It was just a filler chapter, until the real action begins next time. So, get excited! Review~**


	13. Nightmare

He was probably breaking so many laws by how fast he was driving, and how he sped through stop signs and red lights. But Duncan didn't care; today, he just didn't give a damn. If he got put into Juvie again, hey, he'd take it, as long as his Princess was safe.

Sitting in the passanger's seat beside him, was a bunch of papers printed out from his computer as he'd rushed back home to steal one of his Father's gun's that he kept around the house._ "Just in case..."_ Honestly, he didn't plan on using it, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Casting one more aggravated glance at the sheets of papers, it just made Duncan that much more determined to get there and wring that Pretty Boy's neck. The Delinquent knew where to go now. Just twenty more minutes, and his girl would be safe again.

_--_

Upon driving into Manhattan, he hastily looked over the sheet once more, dated back nine months ago.

**_Young Rapist strikes again._ **

_**He always takes his victims to the same spot, in an abandoned warehouse basement, in the far end of Manhattan.**_

_**Police found out that information too late, and upon arriving to the scene, they found many dead bodies from the females he'd raped then murdered.**_

That was where the teenager had taken his girlfriend. There was no doubt in his mind. The paper had even included the address of the warehouse, so he pushed the gas petal harder.

He wasn't going to touch Courtney. No matter what.

* * *

"I should of _known_ you were just faking." Matthew shook his head in a disappointed manner, giving the mocha skinned girl, -who had a very red hand print on her left cheek now- a small smile. "You really had me going for a while."

Courtney said nothing, the pain through her cheek left her at a loss for words, and the taste of blood was strong in her mouth.

"What's the matter, my dear? Cat got your tongue?" He smirked now, walking to the far end of the room, to the shopping bags he'd gotten earlier.

He pulled out some kind of item, that left Courtney flustered and red faced, as a million jumbled thoughts tripped over one another inside her head. But one thought stood out clearer than the others. _It's a sex toy._

"You're going to love this, Beautiful. _Trust me._"

The former CIT's vocals finally began working, as she snarled out a, "Don't touch me!"

He laughed, and stopped his walk toward her. "Courtney, don't you understand it, yet? This is _my _game. You're just a pawn in it."

Before the blond could take another step the door swung open, and Duncan busted in, out of breath.

"Took you long enough." Matthew said, tossing the toy back into the paper bag, and giving the Bad Boy a playful grin. "But you've come just in time. Another pawn in my board game."

Duncan wasn't paying attention to the brown eyed boy, his eyes were strictly on Courtney, who shot him a relieved look.

But as he noticed her handcuffed appearance, the teal eyed boy's fury came back, ten fold. "You bastard!" Without warning, he tackled the young man, smashing the blonde's head against the concrete.

And for a while, they were just a mess of color, tumbling and rolling across the cold ground, punching making contact with each other, blood splattering.

But suddenly, with a sickening grunt, the fight was over, and the world stopped.

Matthew rolled off of Duncan, who was gasping for air. The Delinquent's very own pocket knife, had the handle now sticking out from his stomach.

Courtney screamed at the sight and struggled against the metal handcuffs that bound her to the bed, even though the only thing it did was slice at her wrists. She ignored the stinging pain and the warm liquid that slid down her arms, she continued to shout and tug. Tears clouded her vision now, and she finally just fell to her knees and began sobbing. There was nothing she could do. She was _helpless._

"D-Duncan...Duncan..." She hiccuped, voice just a broken whisper.

With an almost exasperated sounding sigh, Matthew stared at the blood stains on his white shirt, then spun to face the brunette, expression bored. She had no energy in her to feel angry anymore, she just felt empty. Void of any feelings at all. As if someone had crushed her very soul.

Flicking open his cell phone, he pressed his finger to his lips, as if telling her to be quiet, and spoke swiftly into the telephone. Moments later, he shut it again, and cast her a sly grin. "911 is on their way here. Don't worry, he _probably_ won't die, if they get here fast enough. Now, you be a good little girl and behave, okay? I gotta head out. Maybe we'll meet again someday, Beautiful. Until then, later." He cast her a casual wave, and strolled out of the basement, hands in his jeans pockets.

_No._ This wasn't real. This all had to be a nightmare. Some kind of horrible, _horrible,_ nightmare.

As she shot a fleeting look to the punk boy, and saw the red seeping through his dark t-shirt, she started to sob again.

Who was she trying to fool? This wasn't a dream, nor was it something she could just... _wake up_, from.

But... no, no, _no!_ This just couldn't be reality! It was someones sick, twisted, version of it! Made up! Fantasy!

Tears wet with sorrow filled tears, black spots danced across her vision,and when she saw the ground rushing up toward her face, and felt herself slip in unconsciousness, she wasn't really sure if she wanted to awaken anymore.

* * *

**AN: Now, normally, I'd apologize for the shortness of the chapter. But today, you're probably in too much shock to even care about the length, so. Yeah... I felt Courtney's sadness writing this, believe me I did. And don't worry, Matthew isn't going to be getting off scot free. You'll see.**


	14. Parents

Duncan never liked hospitals. Or doctors, for that matter. So awaking to the stench of cleaning fumes and the muttering of a doctor who scribbled something down on a clipboard, certainly didn't make him very happy. He kept his eyes closed, though, not wanting to alert the doctor he was awake. If there was something that annoyed Duncan more than doctors, it was when they constantly asked how you were feeling. If they were in a hospital, obviously they weren't feeling well, so quit asking!

Once he heard footsteps retreat out of the room, the Punk tried to stretch out his body, which felt very sore and stiff. But, as soon as he moved, a wave of pain wracked his body. And when the pain came, so did all of his memories.

"Courtney!" Flinging upward from bed, and ignoring the burning protest in his stomach, he frantically scanned the room for his Princess.

Upon noticing she wasn't present, he leaped from his bed, taking a moment to grit his teeth as the pain got more intense the longer he stood up right. But he trucked determinedly toward the door, but he barely made it five steps before it swung open, a young, blond, nurse stood there with a bewildered expression.

"Mr. Evans, you have to get back in bed!" She said once the confusion wore off, and she tried to guide him back to his cot. Though, he was nothing if not determined, and wretched his wrist free.

"Where's Courtney?"

"Courtney...?" The blue eyed, way-too-pretty-and-model-like-to-be-an-actual-worker nurse pursed her lip gloss covered lips. "You mean the little brunette girl that was found with you? Well, she's resting in her room right now. She seems to have fared a lot better then you did, though. Only some shallow cuts and bruises." She chirped happily.

Even though that should of been good news to the teal eyed boy, it made him want to see her even more badly.

"Look," The nurse -who's name tag said _'Charlotte'_- suddenly spoke up, less chipper now. "You probably won't get to see her... for a while."

Duncan narrowed his eyes at the fake tanned woman, voice flat. "What?"

"Duncan, come on." Charlotte's eyes turned dark, cold. She shut the room's door, and still lowered her voice. "It's obvious what happened. You had her kidnapped there... and she stabbed you and tried to free herself." Her sharp words caused the teenager's body to freeze over, as if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on him.

This had been Matthew's plan all along, hadn't it?

"My Parent's are cops. My Mom saw me leave, I-"

She cut him off, tugging the door open again. "We already phoned them. They're talking to the doctor, here, now."

"They don't honestly believe-"

"They don't know _what_ to believe."

No. No way. His Mother saw him leave!

"Now, get back into bed, Duncan. You need your rest. If you'd like, I could send in someone to give you some sleeping medication..." Charlotte trailed off, halfway out the door, and Duncan just shook his head in response, hands clenched into tight fists.

Shutting the door behind her, the young woman left the dark haired boy to fume in peace.

The pain in his stomach was nothing but a dull roar compared to the inferno of betrayal raging inside him. Did his Parent's really think he would do that?

_"I swear, Emily. That boy is just going to get worse! Do you want to wait till he's charged with murder before we do something about him?!" _His Father's words, from back when he was eleven, after running over that poor old cat, came rushing back into the front of his mind.

Of _course._ Of course his Parent's thought he would do something like that. It's exactly what they were _waiting_ for. Waiting for someone to accuse him of something like this, so they could send him off to jail.

And at that moment, -as much as he would hate to admit it- Courtney slipped far back into his mind, over shadowed by the pain he felt. In his stomach, _and_ in his heart.

* * *

"Miss Callahan, it's so good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Charlotte asked cheerfully, her previously cold disposition absent in the brunette's presence.

"I'm okay." Courtney mumbled, sitting up slowly and just took a moment to stare down at the scratchy white blanket the hospital had provided her with. How had she ended up in a hospital...?

_That's right... How could I forget? Duncan and Matthew..._

Eyes widening, and train of thought shattering, she looked over at the nurse who was wearing a blinding smile.

The former CIT's expression turned panicky. "Where's Duncan?"

"Oh, don't worry about him, Sweetie. He'll be just fine." The blond assured her, blue eyes filled with fake reassurance. Courtney felt patronized, as if the lady thought she was speaking to a small child, who wouldn't see through her weak attempt at comfort.

"Where's Duncan?" Courtney repeated slowly, turning her tone patronizing, as if she were the one speaking to a child, and felt a tiny bit of pleasure watching the plastic woman bristle.

Though before she had a chance to snap at the mocha haired girl, a tall man and woman stepped through the door, eyes lined with tears.

"Oh, Courtney!" Her Mother rushed up to her side, enveloping the teenage girl in a tight hug, while her Father muttered something to the nurse.

"Yes, of course, Sir." She murmured back,slipping something into the greying man's open hand, before exiting the room.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be here sooner, we had worked all night, and, and-" The old business woman gave a light sob and held her Daughter tightly.

After a few moments of her Mom blubbering about how sorry she was, and of Courtney trying to comfort her, the girl's Father out stretched a glass of water towards her.

"Drink. You must be thirsty." Her Father said, smile warm, and Courtney returned that smile, before taking the cup.

"Y-Your Father and I are going to go get something to eat in the cafeteria. We'll be back soon." He Mother said, sniffing, before leaving the room with her Dad on her heels.

Courtney stared at the water dubiously for a second, examining it.

_Would Dad actually put something in the water...?_

No, no, that was silly. She was almost embarrassed for the thought even crossing her mind, and downed the cup a moment later.

She trusted her Parents.

It was just a shame that it would be that trust, that would be her downfall.

* * *

**AN: It's been a little while since I've updated. And it's been an even longer while since I updated 'Her Mask' which I apologize for. I'm sorta in trouble... and I really shouldn't even be on the computer right now, but, well, don't worry about it. Just make sure you review~**


	15. Partners In Crime

Within the first ten minutes after drinking the lukewarm water, Courtney's eyelids already felt heavy, and her mouth had a strange taste to it. She realized too late that her Father, the man she trusted the most in the world, had in fact, drugged her drink.

all she could do now was accept the effects of the drug, and then later demand to know why her Father did what he did.

Her Mother chose then to come into the Hospital room, and gave her Daughter a sympathetic smile. It was then the brunette realized her Mother was in on it, too.

"We're going home soon, Sweetie." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed and squeezing the girl's hand.

"I can't go, yet. I have to see Duncan." Courtney said, feeling suddenly more awake then she had all day. That was true. She _had _to see him. It was a _need,_ now, not a want.

"Honey, he's fine. Let's just get you out of here, okay?" Her Mother said, dropping her Daughter's hand and putting them on her shoulders to keep her in bed, instead.

Suddenly, it all made sense.

"_You _got Daddy to drug me so you could take me from here while I was asleep, so I wouldn't make a fuss about seeing Duncan." She pushed her Mom's hands from her shoulders and climbed out of bed.

"Courtney, be reasonable. We had to take you home, and away from that... Delinquent." She paused, to scrunch her face up in disgust, before continuing to speak. "Honey, that boy _locked you in a basement, _and you want to go running to him like he's some harmless friend?" Her Mom asked, rising from the bed.

"What? You think he-" Courtney cut herself off, miffed by the very idea. _Is that what they thought happened?_ "Mom that's not what-"_  
_

The door swung open, Her Father stood there, looking surprised that Courtney was up and out of bed, instead of sleeping like he'd planned.

"Don't you think you should be resting, Sweetie?" He asked, voice calm, but underlined with stress.

And at that moment, her vision started to fade. The drug was finally kicking in completely, and despite Courtney's will to stay awake, she was sent tumbling to the floor.

* * *

Duncan sat on the edge of his bed, hands clenched into fists in his lap. This had all gotten so overwhelmingly out of hand.

But even so, his mind kept drifting back to Courtney, wondering how she was feeling, or if she was even still in the Hospital. She shouldn't of needed more than a band aid or two on her sliced up wrists, so... maybe she'd gone home, and was sitting in bed right now. Maybe doing an extra credit report for school even though she already had an A in whatever class the project was for, or something Courtney-ish like that. The wishful thought brought a smile to his face. Though it didn't last long, because the door to his room slid open, and his Parent's stepped inside.

"Duncan, we need to talk." His Father's gruff voice felt like someone had splashed a bucket of cold water on him, evaporating any feelings of happiness he might of formally had.

"Alright, talk." The Delinquent replied coolly, he was determined not to let whatever they said get the best of him. He would stay calm, and collected, and-

"You're being called into court."

He suddenly felt very light headed, swallowing once, he squeaked out a strained, "What?"

"Honey, we're so sorry." His Mother rushed up to him, enveloping him into a tight hug. "We knew we should of gotten you some help, maybe some therapy, years ago. This is all out faults, please don't blame yourself."

In a sudden spark of pure fury, he pushed his Mom off of him and stood from the bed. "Bullshit."

She frowned, hurt and disapproval at his language filling her expression. "Duncan-"

He cut her off, while tugging his skull shirt over his normal undershirt he'd put on earlier. "You guys have been waiting to get rid of me forever. Now, you saw the perfect excuse to send me off to prison, and jumped at it. Quit feeding me all this _It's not your fault _bullshit!" And with that, he stormed out of the room, his Father's dark glare and Mother's tear filled eyes would forever be burned into his memory.

But at that moment, he just didn't _fucking _care.

Not hearing any footsteps trailing behind him, Duncan slowed his furious run into a quick walk as he sped around the Hospital hallways, ignoring the sharp prickles of pain in his stomach with each step. He had probably opened the stitches of his cut already, but he just didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

Or, at least that's what he _thought,_ till he saw the Hospital room door at the end of the hall open, and a man walked out, carrying a sleeping Courtney in his arms.

No, Duncan knew what sleeping looked like, she was _drugged. _And _just_ when he thought he couldn't _possibly_ get more angry, he did.

Well, if he was gonna be put in jail anyway, it might as well be for something he did, rather than something he didn't.

Jogging up to the old man, -who Duncan assumed was her Father- the teenager cut him off, mid step. "Where are _you_ going?"

The man narrowed his eyes at the punk, -who wasn't the slightest bit intimidated- and sneered. "As far away from you as possible. I hope you enjoy prison, boy. Cause you're going to be there for a _long_ while."

Duncan smirked, eyes dancing in amusement. And before the man had even the slightest clue as to what was happening, Duncan delivered a quick knee to the males groin and took Courtney from his Father's arms in one swift movement as the guy staggered backward in pain.

"I _believe_ she belongs to me." The Bad Boy said, casting an adoring look at the girl, -and mentally picturing what Courtney would of done to him if she'd heard him say that. Most likely, she would of said something like, _"I don't belong to anyone!"_ before kicking him once- and planting a quick kiss on her forehead.

"You bastard." Her Father croaked out, clutching his crotch from his place on the cold hallway floor.

"Don't worry, you can sue me or chuck me in jail or whatever, _after _we come back." And with that statement, Duncan gave the guy a smirk then continued to jog down the hallway. The good thing about the Hospital, was that it was _huge. _Six whole floors of twists, turns, and rooms. So, Duncan wouldn't be found anytime soon.

Eyes darting about, he could hear Courtney's Father beginning to shout something, but the boy was too far away to catch what he said. Finding a suitable closet- A_h, the closet. Good times. -_Duncan thought with a grin, before slipping inside with the brunette female.

"Court, come on. Wakey-wakey." Duncan said in her ear, shaking her shoulder, and she just grunted in response.

"Come on, I know it's tough, but you gotta wake up. Princess." He continued to shake her shoulder, and she reluctantly opened one onyx eye.

"D...Duncan?" She mumbled, voice heavy with sleep.

He smiled in response, reaching forward to push her hair back from her face so she could see him more clearly. She just sat there for a moment, a confused look on her face that was so cute, it should of been a crime.

"Oh!" She exclaimed after a minute, all the events from the past couple days rushing back to her. "What happened? Where are we?"

"In the Hospital, in a broom closet." He pretended not to notice the way her her lips turned into a smile, clearly remembering the same thing he did, and kept speaking. "We have to go find Matt."

Courtney nodded, smile gone. "My Parent's think... you did it, you know."

Duncan sighed. "Yeah, I figured as much. So do mine." That information surprised the mocha skinned girl, that much was clear on her face.

"Your own Parents-"

"Yeah, can we talk about this later? We need a plan." He interrupted her, not wanting to be reminded. If his Parent's didn't hate him by the time this was all over, and he wasn't immediately thrown in jail, he'd apologize. To his Mom, at the very least.

"Well, don't you have one?" She asked, eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Not really, no." He rubbed the back of his neck, almost in embarrassment.

"Alright, first thing's first, then. We need to get the heck out of here."

He scoffed. "No shit, Sherlock."

She glared at him. "Don't start with me."

"Then don't state the obvious."

"Oh, bite me."

"Gladly."

"Duncan!" She shrieked, pushing him away with her foot to keep him from biting her neck. "What is with you acting like a freaking pervert while in a closet?"

He grinned. "You really want me to answer that?"

She grimaced. "Pass."

It was funny, how much this girl could make him want to strangle her, and fuck the hell out of her all at the same time.

Courtney ran a hand through her hair, before staring up at him. "Well, we'll just make it up as we go along." _Just like our relationship. Or lack there of._ Duncan thought with an amused smile.

But quickly shaking his head, Duncan cleared his mind, and focused on the task at hand.

"Guess we're partners in crime now, eh, Babe?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been having major writers block, and nearly NO time to write. A bad combo. Anyway, now they're off to hunt down Matt and bring him to justice! Woohoo! We're gonna hit 200 reviews, soon! Thank you everyone who's read, reviewed, and enjoyed. :)  
**


	16. Deep Thinking

**I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY!**

**For those of you who read this AN, I have a little task for you. For my next "Ideas" chapter, I'd love it if you guys could provide me with the words. Any word you can think of, (provided they aren't already used, of course) and I'll attempt to fit it into the next chapter. I'll still add some of my own of course, I just want you guys to try and give me your words. Kay? Good. Now, read on!**

* * *

After fifteen minutes of sitting in a closet, arguing quietly and trying to decide the best way to get out of the place without being spotted, Duncan finally gave up, and let Courtney take the lead. Not that he really minded, he _liked_ a girl that could take charge. And she'd done pretty well, too. The had almost made it out of the Hospital, completely unseen. _Almost,_ being the operative word.

Just a minor five feet from the front door, Courtney, -in a very rare act of clumsiness- had stepped onto the newly mopped lobby floor, and went sliding across it on her heel, only stopping when she crashed into the wet floor sign beside the automatic exit at the end. The brunette just sat there on the linoleum, wide eyed, for a moment. A crimson blush began creeping up onto her face, as everyone in the waiting room stared at the girl.

Chuckling the entire way over to her, Duncan swooped in and snatched her hand, and tugged her finally out of the Hospital, and into the cool fresh air.

"I never realized you were such a klutz." The Delinquent mused, mostly to himself, while examining her soaked bottom as she walked ahead of him.

"Shut up. If it wasn't for _me,_ we wouldn't of even made it to the door." Courtney huffed, turning her head to glare at him, and pulled her hand that was still in his, away.

Duncan sulked, but Courtney didn't seem to notice, or care. Her eyes scanned the parking lot, possibly searching for a car to steal. Fun, he'd always wanted to be charged with grand theft auto. _Not._ If they got caught, their asses were so going to be thrown right in jail. He could probably survive there, but his Princess...?

He watched as she skulked around the concrete, nonchalantly pulling door handles on the cars parked on it, to see if any were unlocked. After she pulled the handle of a dumpy looking, faded green, soccer-mom van, she grinned when it opened.

_Nah, she'd be able to handle herself just fine. _Duncan thought, almost proudly.

"Do you know how to hot wire a car?" She hissed as they climbed into the passenger and driver's sides of the van.

Duncan scoffed. "_Duh._"

She closed her eyes, which were starting to feel heavy again, when she suddenly felt Duncan's lips on her own.

Her first and instant reaction was to shove him away, and call him a pervert. But he held her hands in his now, and prevented her from doing just that. He gave her hands a gentle squeeze, almost silently _pleading_ her not to push him away, and just give him a chance.

Or maybe she was just looking into this way too far, and he was just being a stupid pervert trying to sneak a kiss.

Either way, she didn't push him off her when he let go of her hands, to give her the chance to do so. She respond back to the kiss, just a little, then he pulled her head back, and gave her a heart-warming smile that made her own expression turn into a small smile.

"For good luck." He said, his grin turning lopsided and silly, before he bent down to begin hot wiring the vehicle.

_Luck? As if a criminal like him would need **luck** in hotwiring a car._ Courtney thought with a roll of her eyes, before staring out the window, which didn't provide much distraction, since it was pitch black outside now.

A loud rumble caught her attention, and Duncan leaned back up and smirked at her.

"If you're expecting me to say _'Good job'_, I'm not going to." She deadpanned, before putting her hands on the wheel.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" He asked, grabbing her wrists and tugging them off the steering wheel.

"_Trying_ to drive."

"No. I'm driving." He insisted.

She gaped at him, incredulous. "Says who?"

"Says me." She tried to ignore the distracting way he began playing with her fingers as he talked. "You got us out of the Hospital, so I wanna drive. Besides, you still look like a freaking vampire, get some sleep."

As he said that, the former CIT suddenly become very tried, and just nodded mutely, as they traded seats. But she couldn't help but wonder, _Was that real concern in his voice? Or is he just thinking I'm going to slow him down if I'm tired?_

As he pulled out of the Hospital parking lot, she was already out like a light, leaving Duncan to drive in silence.

He considered turning on the radio or something, but he was afraid it would wake her up. So, he was left with his thoughts.

_She didn't push me away, earlier. But I guess that doesn't count, since I stopped her from doing so the first time. I just... couldn't help myself. She was making this cute little pouty face with her lips and..._

Duncan felt a small blush rise up to his face. Was he really trying to convince _himself_ of why he kissed her?

He stared at the stop sign he was currently parked at, mind whirring and blush fading, he couldn't help but cast a small glance at the girl as she slept. _Things have totally changed between us, since Geoff's party. Surely she notices it too, right? The feeling like we're connected by some invisible, unbreakable, string, or something. What am I thinking? That sounds like complete bullshit._

But it was true. He felt more connected to her now, then ever. Like he _needed_ to protect her, and _needed_ to kiss and hold her. He had a part of her, and she had a part of him. The parts were different of course, she had his heart, and he had her...

He just couldn't begin to think the word _virginity._ When they weren't even dating, it just seemed so wrong. It was stupid of him, to give into her that night. But _god,_ he wouldn't take it back for the world. He felt his face turn hot again with a blush. Something must of been seriously wrong with him, to cause him to be blushing so much.

Though he already knew the answer, of course he knew it.

"Love." He murmured to himself, smiling as he continued to drive down the street.

* * *

**AN: Yes, so, this is sort of just a filler chapter. Just to tide you over till things start happening. I've been having the worst case of writers block ever, and I hate it. I apologize, guys.**


	17. End Of The Road?

**AN: Yes, I know I haven't updated Her Mask in forever, but frankly, I have writers block. I know, it's the oldest excuse in the book, but it's still true. Anyway, sorry I took so long to update. For weeks now I haven't been getting any e-mails from Fanfiction, and I think I finally fixed that, now. So yes, hopefully now I'll be able to see all your reviews. :) By the way, sorry for the shortness of this chapter.  


* * *

**"I can't believe you. We're totally lost!" Courtney snapped, glaring at out the window of the car they'd stolen the night before.

"_You're_ the one with map, Sweetheart. It's _your _fault we're lost." Duncan replied, before grunting, as he noticed how low they were getting on gas.

"I _told_ you to turn right at the last intersection, but _no,_ you just_ had_ to ignore me." The Bad Boy's lips just tilted up into a half smile, to which the brunette scowled. "Ugh, you're giving me a migraine."

The two were driving, -unsuccessfully- back to Manhattan. They heard Matthew had family there, -not that they spoke to him anymore. Hell, they probably tried to get him arrested themselves- and Courtney had decided they should go talk to them. Duncan's plan was to simply find Matthew, and kick his ass. As you could see, Courtney's was a little more rational.

"So what makes you think his family'll even give us any info on him?" Duncan asked, pulling over to the side of the quiet street, and snatching the map from his not-quite-girlfriend's hands, much to her annoyance.

"They may not. It's just a better plan then going on a wild goose chase, trying to locate him without any sort of clue of where he might be."

Duncan lowered the map from his face, eyebrow raised. "And you think his family will know where he is?"

Before The former CIT had a chance to respond, a tap on the car window made them both jump.

"You guys lost?" A petite, bleach blond girl grinned at the two, showing off a glittering smile that could put the ones on those tooth paste commercials to shame.

The teal eyed boy smirked, and Courtney leaned sideways from her seat so she was hovering over Duncan, and spoke before he could utter some flirty remark to the supermodel-like girl. "Yes, could you tell us how to get to Manhattan from here?"

Duncan tuned the two girls chatting out, as they talked about directions and such. All he could really focus on was the way Courtney's hand was pressing down on his thigh, to hold herself up while leaning over him to talk to the blond who was apparently named, Carly.

His face was so close to hers, he could simply lean forward just a bit, and be able to brush his lips across her cheek. He almost did, too, if she hadn't of pulled back, removing her hand from his thigh, and waving a goodbye to Carly.

"There, I got the directions." Courtney waved a piece of paper in front of his eyes, grinning. "That girl's Father apparently owns a mansion up the hill from here. I'm glad she helped us out."

The Delinquent nodded mutely, mildly disturbed at just how much he wanted to complete his goal of kissing her cheek.

He'd _sort of_ come to terms with his feelings for the girl, but it still freaked him out just how mushy he turned in her presence. He tried to convince himself it was just hormones. Simple lust. She was hot, he wanted to screw her. But of course, it went so much deeper than that.

"Earth to Duncan, are you even _listening_ to me?" Courtney huffed, and Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

* * *

Courtney _wasn't_ in love with Duncan. Not in the slightest. Really, she wasn't. Or so she repeated in her head a million times a day. What happened that night at the party was just a huge, awful, _I-just-want-us-both-to-forget-about-it-and-move-on_, kind of mistake. ...Wasn't it?

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, and took a little at him asleep while she had taken a turn driving. She watched the almost rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, she felt a smile break across her face.

"Mm... Princess..." Duncan murmured in his sleep, causing a light blush to spread across the aformentioned girl's skin.

_Is he dreaming about me?_

The so-called Bad Boy made a little hum of contentment, and Courtney giggle as he started to ramble. _I never would of pegged him as a sleep talker._

"Matthew... going to... kick his ass..." Duncan grumbled, and the girl next to him rolled her onyx eyes in response. "No one hurts...her...and gets away with it..."

Courtney blinked in surprise. _Of_ **_course._**_ The moments he's the sweetest is when he's babbling in his sleep! Typical._

He quickly changed topics, and started rambling on about some all you can eat chocolate-chip pancake sale, and how he loved chocolate-chip pancakes, causing Courtney to laugh some more.

She was so busy watching the sleeping boy, that she didn't see that her car had started going sideways, and was now in the wrong lane.

She still didn't realize it, until a honk from a semi truck, coming right at her, caught her attention.

Her body froze up in terror, not even bothering to utter a scream.

_Crash._


	18. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

"Honey, _breathe._" Duncan's loving tone of voice didn't seem to reach the brunette's ears, as the girl continued to stare straight ahead of her, eyes wide, her lower lip trembling out of pure shock.

Duncan had somehow woken up from his nap, -probably when the large truck had honked it's horn- and grabbed the steering wheel. He manged to pull a sharp left, leading them off the road. The semi truck had missed them by a hair, and yet they'd still crashed. Crashed right into a wooden fence someone had been using for cattle. But hey, at least they were still alive.

"Courtney." Duncan murmured gently, grabbing her face in his hands and using them to tilt her head to look at him. "It's okay. _We're_ okay."

That might of been true, but the whole front end of their stolen car was now completely wrecked. It was _certainly_ in no condition to drive all the way to Manhattan.

It seemed the teal eyed boy was going to have to step-up for a while and play the part of the_ rational one,_ while his girlfriend was out of commission.

"Come on, you said that girl, Carly, had a mansion up the hill, right? It isn't that far off, we can walk there. Maybe she can give us a car or something." Duncan offered, weakly trying to get a response out of the teenage girl.

She did speak, but only two words, before bursting into tears. "I'm sorry!"

Duncan had felt heartache before, and this was definitely it. To see her break down the way she did, just killed him inside.

"Shh, please,_ please _don't cry." He begged brokenly, stroking her hair as she bawled. Sobs shook her very frame.

She sniffed, and took in a shaky breath. "I al-almost got us _killed,_ Duncan." She hiccuped.

"It wasn't your fault." He whispered, holding her tighter to his chest. "I shouldn't of taken a nap at such a bad time."

The onyx eyed female slumped against his chest, after uttering one more, "I'm sorry."

* * *

"You're going to get us lost, again! It was _this _way." Courtney argued, pointing right down the street, while Duncan insisted Carly's house had to be somewhere left.

"It was left! I'm the one who basically drove past it!" The Bad Boy shouted, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. After a good cry, Courtney was right back to being her usual bossy, controlling, pain in the ass, self. But honestly, _anything_ was better than that broken shell of a girl she'd been only an hour before.

_Maybe she's PMSing, or some kind of shit like that._ Duncan thought, irratation clear on his features.

"Why don't you go left, and I'll go right. Then whoever makes it to Carly's mansion can text the other." Courtney offered, to which Duncan merely scoffed.

"Oh, yeah. _That's_ a good idea." He replied, sarcasm coating his tone. "You'd probably end up getting even _more_ lost then we were, and just be a real bitch to find later on."

Courtney visibly fumed.

Duncan was aware that they shouldn't of been fighting, not when teamwork was so dire in this kind of situation. However, after their bitter-sweet moment in the car, it seemed Courtney was even crankier than usual, and Duncan wasn't about to sit back and let her push him around.

"Well do you have any bright ideas?" She huffed.

"Yes. Go left!"

"You're so infuriating!" She shouted in reply, storming off in the opposite direction from where he was standing.

"Where the hell are you going!" He shouted after her, but she just kept walking, only pausing to stick her hand up in the air and giving him the middle finger, not even bothering to look at him while she did it.

He was speechless. _Did she just flip me off?_ Okay, and he was _maybe_ just a_ little _impressed.

The impressed feeling quickly faded as she walked down the road. He called after her a few more times, but she didn't even spare him a glance. Rubbing his temples in frustration as she kept walking, slowly disappearing from sight, he briefly considered following her. But, instead, too stubborn to give in, he began walking in the left direction. The satisfaction of being able to rub it in Courtney's face when he found the blond chick's house was too good of an offer to pass up. She'd be fine by herself, for a few hours. He'd go after her once he found the house.

* * *

He knew if Courtney had been here, she would of gave him a big, fat; _"I told you so."_ in that stupid, shrill, overly smug tone of hers.

He hadn't found the mansion, as you might of guessed. And was currently sitting on the sidewalk, his legs aching from the long walk. He knew he shouldn't of passed up on joining track and field the year prior to this one.

"This bites." He muttered to himself, glaring at the sky as drips of rain began to hit the ground, and himself.

He flipped open his cell, trying to check if Courtney had sent him a text about how she was safely inside the home of Carly's, but it appeared his phone's battery had died.

Realizing he now had no way of confirming Courtney's safety, his heart leaped into overdrive. Listing off a string of curses that would make a Sailor blush, he jumped off the sidewalk and began sprinting forward, ignoring the burning it caused in his muscles.

_I'm such an idiot. Leaving her alone like this. What if she's hurt? Dammit!_

* * *

"It's a good thing you showed up when you did. It's pouring now." Carly piped up, glancing out the large bay window in her living room, where the two teenage girls were having tea.

"I know. I'm a little worried about Duncan. His phone must be shut off, cause every time I call, it goes straight to voice mail." Courtney replied, taking a sip from her tea cup. Inside though, she was more than a _little_ worried. Even the extremely smug feeling she'd gotten when she had first arrived at the mansion was over shadowed by the guilt and anxiety that was now effectively clogging up her chest.

"I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably show up any minute." Carly waved her hand dismissively, blond curls sprawling around her with the movement. She looked like an over-sized Barbie doll.

"Yeah, I hope so..." The mocha skinned girl trailed off, staring out the window with a concerned expression.

The large, five story house was silent. No sounds but the tick of the Grandfather clock beside the couch they were perched on, and the occasional light clack of their china tea cups.

Courtney had asked earlier where her Parent's were, but Carly had replied with a disappointingly lack-luster answer. _"They aren't here." _And it seemed she was willing to give no more detail than that. Courtney wasn't really sure if she could even consider that an answer in the first place.

The screeching sound of a phone ringing in the other room, caused the former CIT to jump in surprise, sloshing her green tea against the side of her cup.

"Oh, excuse me a moment." The nineteen year old blond smiled apologetically, setting her own cup down on the stained wood coffee table, and rising from her seat to head into the outrageously huge kitchen opposite of the living room.

Courtney wasn't one to eavesdrop on people's private conversations, but Carly's silky voice just drew her attention.

_"I already told you I had it covered. Dammit, brother, don't you trust me?"_

A pause.

_"I don't know. Running around the streets somewhere I assume."_

Another, longer pause.

_"Fine, fine. Just don't over do it this time. It's not a contest."_

She sighed. _"Alright. Sure. Goodbye, Matthew."_

Courtney heard the smash of her tea cup as it hit the shiny tile floor, but her fingers were still poised as if she were holding it.

_Matthew. N-No, come on, Court, there's got to be a hundred people named Matthew in this world._

"Oh, dear. Are you alright, Courtney?" Carly asked, stepping back inside the living room and noticing the broken china and tea split all over the floor.

Trying to force out a believable smile, Courtney blatantly ignored her question. "Carly, would you tell me your last name?"

"Why, it's Thomas, of course." She grinned her blinding smile, which sent Courtney's stomach to drop to the soles of her feet.

_No.

* * *

_

**AN: ****It seems Courtney walked out of one bad situation, and ran right into another, doesn't it?_ So, _****will I ever stop unfolding so much drama on you fabulous readers? I bet you're asking yourself that question, aren't you? Well, I don't have an answer for that. **** Until next time people, review~**_  
_


	19. Hide And Please Don't Seek

**AN: So I assume by now, I have an angry mob of people, complete with torches and pitch forks waiting for me, correct? Well, hopefully this chapter will convince you not to come after me. I am really sorry for not updating though, and the Her Mask chapter will be completed most likely tomorrow morning, as well! I owe you guys that much. (Though my morning is three hours behind you American guys.)  


* * *

**

Courtney sucked in a breath, determined to keep her wits about her. Her Mother had always admitted the girl would be a very talented actress, -however her Parents found acting almost as unpractical as being a Rock Star- so putting that skill to good use, the brunette forced another smile.

"I see, so you're Matt's sister."

The blond nodded her head, smiling back, though hers looked like more of sly, Cheshire Cat smile. "You and your boyfriend have caused my brother a great deal of trouble."

"_We_ cause _him-_" The former CIT bit her tongue, mid snap, and reeled in her anger with some effort. "I apologize."

Carly chuckled, much to the brunette's displeasure. "It would of been so much easier if you guys just stayed away. Why did you come looking for Matthew?"

"Isn't that obvious?" The teenage girl tried to keep her tone light and casual, as if talking about a movie she saw on TV. "We have to get him put in jail, before he harms someone else."

"Why do you have to be the ones to do it? What about the Police?"

"Don't you think they would of caught him by now, if they were even remotely reliable?" Courtney mentally winced, picturing the dirty look she would of got from Duncan's mother for that comment.

She shrugged her shoulders in reply, before pushing her hair back from her face. "I think it's incredibly stupid, and naivé of you, to think you two could catch my brother."

The dark eyed girl ignored her statement,"Why would you help him? And what's your part in all this, anyways?"

"Because he's my little brother, Courtney. I'll help him however I can, like a good big sister would. And as for my part in this, well," She leaned over to the desk beside her, that was littered with books, till her fingers clutched around something sleek and black, that was hidden from view.

"If you had a younger sibling, you'd want to help protect him or her, at all costs. Right?" Carly asked innocently, as Courtney froze in the presence of the gun the blond held, now pointed to her forehead.

_Duncan, now is the time when you burst through the door and save the day!_

* * *

The rain was making it harder to see, as water kept dripping into his eyes, so heavy that it felt like someone was standing over him, pouring buckets on only him.

"I'm a moron." Duncan mumbled to himself, kicking at an empty pop can on the side of the road, as he trekked down the street, hands in his pockets. His legs wouldn't allow him to run any longer, even though the adrenaline still pulsed through his veins. "A moron for ever falling in love with her. She's more trouble than she's worth." Despite his words, he knew, if given the chance, he wouldn't of done anything different. Except, he most likely would of strangled Mathew Thomas to death the first day he met him.

House coming into view, he breathed a short sigh of relief and rushed up the long, paved driveway until he reached a big black gate. Why did _every_ mansion have to have a gate?

Pursing his lips, and deciding it was too wet to climb it, he jabbed his finger into the intercom, that buzzed, but no one picked up.

"I doubt anyone will answer."

Spinning on his heel with a gasp of surprise, the new gun he'd picked up the night before, while Courtney had been asleep, felt very heavy in his pocket.

"I didn't think finding you would be so easy." The Punk grunted out, and Matt grinned in response.

"Ditto." He chirped, pushing his soaked blond bangs from his eyes. "My sis _did_ say you were running around the streets, so I should of guessed you were coming here."

Pulling the gun from his back pocket, he pointed it at the blond, who frowned.

"That's right, Matt. I beat you at your own game. Either you come with me quietly or I put a hole through your stomach like you did mine." A his veins were filled with so much adrenaline, he felt almost invincible. But then, his opponent's word's sunk in. "You're...sis? ...Carly?"

Matthew smirked in response.

"Fuck." Duncan hissed, shooting a glance at the house from the corner of his eye.

"That's right, Duncan. You really can't win, here. Now, about coming quietly..."

* * *

"Bet this feels like one of those cop shows, huh? Where the bad guy pulls a gun on the cop, then the back up arrives and takes the bad guy down? Except I doubt _you'll_ have any backup." Carly babbled on, but Courtney wasn't listening, her eyes were focused in the gun, staring pointedly at the trigger, heart pounding so loud it hurt her ears. She really _was_ all alone. Duncan wasn't going to burst through the door like last time...

_It might not have any bullets in it, but do I really wanna take that chance?_ The girl thought, testing her luck by shifting over a little, and Carly's finger tightened on the trigger.

"Going to try and run, are you? That's probably not a very good idea." Courtney held her breath and took a quick step to the side, and the gun fired off, bullet skimming her hair as it passed and shattered the window behind her. There was no doubt now, of whether or not the gun had bullets in it.

"Lucky." Carly smiled, seeming to be thoroughly enjoying this.

The brunette female closed her eyes and took three deep breaths. The bullet had been too close for comfort. Hearing the rain pour against the ground, she wondered how Duncan was, but only for an instant, as an idea struck her.

"I never... I never wanted this to happen!" She cried suddenly, falling to her knees, and pretending to blink back tears. "I didn't want to get tangled up in this mess. I don't want to die..." Courtney whispered, hiccuping, and letting tears flow freely.

The model blond took a couple steps closer, and towered over her, but looked almost a little sympathetic. "You poor girl. You know, out of all the ladies Matthew has show an interest in, you were definitely the prettiest. So for that reason, I'll show you a little mercy. I'll make this very quick, you won't feel a thing, alri-"

Before the young woman could finish her sentence, she was caught off guard by a large shard of glass being jabbed into her leg. Courtney was pleased with herself as the woman wailed in pain, before she tumbled over onto the wooden table, striking her head against it, and sending her tea cup sliding off and also shattering on the tile below. The teenager hoped she'd stuck the glass in the blonde's leg hard enough to keep her there for a couple minutes.

_Steal the gun, or run?_ Her mind buzzed, and figuring taking the gun was too risky considering the limited amount of time she'd have, she ran up the first set of stairs she could find. The front door hadn't been an option, considering the big gate she'd had to get through. Carly would shoot her before she made it over the gate. Besides, with a house this huge, she should be able to find a room to hide in, no problem.

Flinging open doors as she ran, then shutting them loudly when the room was too small, or didn't provide a good enough hiding spot, she came across what looked like the staircase that led to the attic. _No, that would be the first place she'd check. Come on, think! _

Passing another hallway that had a long window on the end, that gave a nice view of the front gate, and drive way, she noticed two figures standing before it. Squinting through the darkness, she saw a glimpse of Duncan's bright green hair as he started retreating down the driveway with a man the girl had a bad feeling was Matthew.

Ready to slam her fists against the glass and call to him, she realized she couldn't. It would give away her currently very open location, to Carly, who Courtney prayed was still downstairs.

She blew out a soft breath, and whispered a quick, "Please, don't do anything stupid, Duncan." before continuing her search for a hiding place, where she wouldn't be found.


End file.
